Welcome to our apartment
by SingleSailor
Summary: Piper and Nicky are living with Red. Alex comes to stay with them for a while and Piper's not very friendly with the idea. A different kind of Vauseman relationship...at first.
1. You're late

The crowd was screaming her name as she made her way to the ring. She climbed through the ropes - Miss Claudette, Adam and Joshua following her. Her opponent climbed in the ring too, covered in a dark green robe, but she could still see the malicious smirk on her face. Before she even knew it, she was standing in the middle of the ring facing the woman she was about to fight. The judge held their gloved hands and said something about a fair fight but his words faded away into the background, as she gazed into her rivals eyes, blocking out everything else. The bell rang and she immidiately started throwing punches at the other woman. She hit her quite a few times, but suddenly, her legs gave in and her sight started to become blurry. Her rival punched her once, twice, three times and it seemed like it would never end. Suddenly the woman stopped, and she felt blood running down the side of her face. The crowd was booing now. She looked at her team. Their faces were full of disappointment.

'What's the matter, _Chapman_? Not in such a good shape tonight, are we?' said the woman in front of her with and evil grin. Then her face turned serious and Piper watched her preparing for another hit, unable to move. The right hook smashed her right in her jaw and a terrible pain shot through her.

Her eyes shot open.

'Good morning Chaps. Did you sleep well?' her best friend was crouching on the side of her bed, face in her hands, grinning at her.

'Fuck!' Piper sat up in a quick movement. 'Nicky...' she said in a low,angry voice, between jagged breaths .'What the fuck? Are you realy trying to kill me?' she looked at her with an ice-cold stare.

Nicky had this annoying habit of walking into her room in the morning - out of pure boredom. She woke up everyday at 7, when noone else was home anymore. She had nothing to do, so she always woke Piper up too.

'See, that's not a very nice greeting, have some manners Chaps, for fuck's sake!' Nicky said, pretending to be offended by Piper's rough reaction.

'I could have had a heart attack, really. I need to get a lock.' she said sitting on the edge of her bed, making space for her friend.

'I'm not even sorry.' Nicky sat beside Piper. 'Your face was tottaly worth it!' she was laughing. 'I should have snapped a picture and put in on Instagram and shit.'

'You have an Instagram?'

'Sure I do.' Nicky said matter-of-factly. Piper looked at her questioningly, raising her eyebrows. 'Do you have any idea how many hot chicks you can find there?'

'Whatever, Nicky.'

Piper stretched her arms and yawned. 'How long have you watched me sleep, you creeper?'

'Just a couple of minutes. I was gonna wake you up, but you beat me to the punch. Why did you woke up so suddenly anyway?' Nicky asked.

'Bad dream.'

This time it was Nicky who had a questioning look on her face. She figured Piper had some sort of nightmare (or maybe a sexy-time dream) by the way she was turning in her bed, but she wanted to know what it was about.

'You know...' Piper paused, not really wanting to talk about it, but Nicky looked really curious. So she continued 'that fight with Janae Watson. It keeps haunting me. It twists into it's nightmarish version and...it just haunts me. In my sleep.'

'Well, it would haunt me too if I lost a fight that would grant me a ticket to the National Championship.' Piper hit her in the shoulder. Nicky let out an 'Ouch'. She forgot how hard her punches were, being a professional boxer.

'Sorry.' Piper said, caressing it now. 'But fuck you, you insenstive shit.' With that she stood up and walked over to her drawer.

'Really, I'm the insesitive one?' Nicky said, rubbing her shoulder. Piper grabbed a band and pulled her blonde hair up in a ponytail.

Nicky looked at her with a smirk. 'That fight must've bruised your ego pretty badly huh?'

'Uh-uh' Piper replied casually. 'What's for breakfast?'

'I dunno, oatmeal...'

'God, not that shit again. Why couldn't you make something else? ' Today it was Nicky's turn to make breakfast, and as always they had oatmeal. Red, the woman who they lived with and who they both considered as a mother figure was an excellent cook, but she had to be at her restaurant early - at 6 in the morning - almost everyday so she didn't have time to make breakfast at home. Nicky and Piper had to do it on their own. The problem is that neither of them can cook. Well, Piper sometimes makes pancakes or omelette but mostly they just eat oatmeal with milk and cinnamon.

'Like what?' asked Nicky a little annoyed.

'Like, I don't know...' Piper paused thinking 'waffles, maybe?'

'I can't make waffles.'

'You can't make anything!' Piper snapped.

'Whoa, okay Chaps, I admit that I'm really shitty in the kitchen but that never bothered you. What's with the snappy mood?'

'Like you said, my ego got bruised, and my stupid brain has to keep reminding me of it.' Piper was really moody now. 'Stupid fucking fight, stupid fucking dream, stupid fucking oatmeal!' Piper ranted, kicking the wall in the procces.

'Shh, the oatmeal might hear you.' Nicky was pretty amused at Piper's shitty mood.

'Shut up, Nicky.' Piper sat down next to her on the bed again. Nicky wrapped her arm around her shoulder, sensing that Piper was really unhappy about that fight and about the oatmeal.

'I have an idea. Why don't we go and eat breakfast at the restaurant?' she suggested, trying to brighten Piper's mood.

'But I have to be at the gym at 8.' The idea sounded tempting but she was running out of time. She didn't want to be late for trainings, especially now that she lost her 1st fight.

'It's quarter past 7. We've got plenty of time.'

Piper hesistated for a while. She wasn't sure that 45 minutes were a plenty of time. The last thing she needed on this morning was rushing to the gym _or_ the restaurant. But when she came to think of it, they would make it just in time. She didn't have to take a shower now, since it would have no point taking one before her training. And Red's place is really close, so they would get there in a couple of minutes with a car. 'Okay.' she finally said, smiling at Nicky. 'Let me just change and get my gym stuff and we can go.'

A silver Mercedes parked in front of Red's place. Piper and Nicky stepped out and headed inside. Piper bought the ride a few months ago, when she saved up enough money from her fights. Piper checked the time. It was 7:27.

When they got inside, the place was already pretty crowded. It was Monday morning and a lot of people came here for breakfast before their morning shift. Red's place was very popular in the area. They walked up to the bar. Red was in the back.

'Hey mommy!' greeted Nicky and Piper at the same time with huge smiles across their faces.

'Oh, hey!' greeted Red back and walked to the front. 'Now _that_ is a surprise. What brings you here at this hour girls?' She asked with a thick russian accent.

'We came to eat breakfast.' Red looked at them for a second and smirked.

'What, did you had enough of the oatmeal?' she asked in a mocking voice.

'Actually ,yeah.' replied Nicky 'So we came here to eat some actual breakfast. You could make us some,um...vatrushki.' She had trouble remembering the names of russian food. 'We haven't had them in a while, right?' she looked over to Piper.

'Sure.'

'Fine.' Red said. 'Sit down you little comfortable shits.'

Nicky and Piper exchanged a look and went over to an empty table. Red was pissed at them again. She wanted to teach them a little bit of independece. She wanted them to make breakfast for themselves. And she technically had to make it for them herself now.

They sat down and a waitress approached them.

'Oh hey, look at you Morello. Looking all hot in that outfit.' said Nicky, checking the girl out, grinning.

'Good morning to you too.' Lorna replied with a cold tone and shot Nicky a glance.

'Hi Lorna.' greeted Piper cheerfully. Lorna's expression changed as she turned to the blonde.

'Piper.' she said, smiling. 'What can I get you two?'

'We already ordered.' Nicky said. 'But I would take up a special order from you on anyday.' She winked at the girl who gave her a sarcastic half smile and walked to another table.

'Wow.' Piper looked at Nicky, nodding her head.

'What?'

'You're really killing it with those pickup lines, Nicky. Special order, really?' Piper was giggling at her friend's awkward line. 'But come on, it's better than that time when you told her she reminds you of a salmon fish.'

'It's my favourite fish okay? And she _does_ kinda look like a fish.' Nicky said defensively.

'Sure.' Piper is very amused at the memory of Nicky's pickup lines. These are nothing compared to the times when Nicky's drunk as fuck and has like a diarrhea from her mouth. 'Don't worry Nicky, you'll get there one day.'

'Of course I will. I always do.' stated Nicky proudly. Lorna was practically the only girl who didn't fell for her right away. She probably would've if it wasn't for her fiancé. But Nicky liked a challenge. She was gonna fuck Lorna eventually. She knew it.

Their breakfast arrived in a short while and as they ate it Piper reminded Nicky of all her terrible pickup lines. She was in a good mood again and Nicky was happy that she could make her laugh, even if it was at her own expense.

When they finished Piper checked the time again. It was 7:50. So much for being punctual.

'Shit, Nicky. I've gotta go. I probably won't make it in time anyway.' Piper stood up, Nicky along with her and they walked out of the restaurant in such a hurry they didn't even say goodbye. Well Piper didn't, Nicky would go back inside to help Red with some kitchen shit. It's not like Piper could drive her now anyway.

Nicky remembered she hadn't told Piper something _real_ important.

'Chaps, see ya at lunch? Got something to tell ya.' Nicky figured that it's not the right time to tell her now in such a hurry.

'Yeah.' Piper got inside her car and started the engine. 'You staying?'

'Uh-uh. So lunch, here, 1 p.m.?'

'Cool. See ya Nicky.' Piper smiled and drove off.

'See ya Chaps.' Nicky said to herself wondering how to tell her the piece of news.

Piper arrived at the gym. Miss Claudette, her trainer, and her son Joshua worked out a training plan for her. She trains 6 days a week starting in the morning at 8 til' 12:30. Her training included everything that a typical boxing training – heavy-bag, speed-bag, shadow boxing, calisthenics,jumping the rope and so on.

When she changed into her workout outfit – Nike shoes, black shorts and a white tank top, Piper walked over to Miss Claudette who was giving instructions to another boxer on punching the heavy-bag.

'Good morning .' Piper spoke as she faced her.

'You're late.' Miss Claudette was very strict, and she especially hated when people were late to the trainings. Piper was usually very punctual, arriving 15 minutes early so she had enough time to change, but now it was already 8:12.

'I know, Miss Claudette, and I'm really sorry...' Miss Claudette cut in.

'I can't do shit with I'm sorry.' Piper looked at the ground 'Now go, warm up and start with the speed-bag. No slacking. Understood?'

Piper nodded and walked away. Miss Claudette went extra hard on her since the fight with Watson. Running in late was not exactly helping.

She found a spot and warmed up. When she was done, the speed-bag was already hung up, waiting for her. She wrapped her hands in wrist-wraps and started punching, fully focused on her activity.

Nicky sat on the counter, cutting a silly face into a cucumber. Red was making pirozshki stuffed with onions and meat. She put the pan in the oven and looked up at Nicky, rolling her eyes. 'If you're going to stay here, you could at least make yourself useful.'

'Isn't bringing a smile to the customers face useful enough?'

'No-one is going to eat that cucumber.' Red snatched it from her hand.

'Hey!' Nicky almost cut herself with the knife as Red suddenly grabbed it from her. 'I want to finish that! Look at it. It was supposed to be a happy lil' veggie, and now it looks like a tormented soul begging for death.' She glanced at the unfinished face. It really looked more like a monster from a horror movie than a happy vegetable.

'Not like it would get any better.' Red said and tossed it over to Gina. 'Chop it up, we can still use that.'

'I'm on it.' replied Gina, Red's right hand in the kitchen, and started cutting the cucumber into squares.

'Nicky, have you told Piper yet?' Red suddenly changed the topic.

'Nah, I didn't have time.'

'But you were home with her the whole night! You had breakfast with her, don't tell me you didn't have time.'

'You were home too, why didn't you tell her?' Nicky shot back annoyed.

'Because that is your business, not mine.' Red started to stuff a chicken with some green stuff.

'I'll tell her at lunch.' Nicky looked to the side. 'I mean it's no big deal anyway so...'

'You know very well that they are not getting along, Nicky. She is not going to like the idea.'

'It's not like she can change anything right?' Nicky shifted off the counter and walked over to face Red. 'I'm surprised that you're down with this whole thing though. You hate strangers in the apartment.'

Red's hand was in the chicken as she spoke. 'She's a stranger in need, that's different. And she is your friend, so she does not fully count as a stranger.' With that, Red pulled her hand out of the chicken and the green stuff was all over it.

'Eww, that's just fucking gross.' Nicky had a disgusted expression.

'You had your hands in worse places, Nicky'

'Whatever.'

Nicky thought about how to tell Piper once more. She decided she would just casually tell her, it's no big deal.

Piper was still punching the bag at full-speed,full-strenght, concentrating on the aim. She was so caught up in her training that she didn't notice Joshua come over to her.

'Hey Piper.' It took Piper a moment to realize someone was talking to her. She looked over to see who it was, and with that her perfect aim and speed were gone. So she stopped.

'Oh hey, what is it Josh? I'm in the middle of trainig.' Joshua was a tall guy of darker skin, pretty muscular, with short black curly hair and brown eyes.

'Middle? Piper, you're punching that bag for nearly an hour and a half without stopping.' Piper's eyes widened. She didn't realize she's been punching for so long. Suddenly her hands felt really exhausted and they hurt.

'Oh shit. I need a break.'

'U-uh, no breaks Piper, you've gotta start doing sit-ups now.' Piper knew he was right. She could waste no time for stupid breaks. She was thankful that she didn't have to do the push-ups first, because her arms were dead. She took of the wraps and gasped in pain. Her kuckles were bloody. Not that much though, but they really hurt.

'Aw, shit.' Joshua took her hands and lifted them to take a closer look 'You went a little too hard on that bag.'

'Seems like it.' She pulled her hands away, not even wanting to waste time putting a bandage on them. She jerked them a little in the air.

'Let's get to the sit-ups.' She laid down on her back.

'But Piper,shouldn't you...'

'Count.' Piper said strictly. Joshua put his hands above his head as a sign of defeat and mumbled a quiet 'Ok'.

They continued with calisthenics for another another 3 hours and a half. Piper barely took a 20 minute break altogether. She did push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, jumping jacks, and squats. When she was done she felt like she could die of exhaustion. She somehow made it to the shower, taking her time there as she enjoyed the warm water on her skin. She dried her hair and slipped into grey sweats, a black wife-beater, a dark-blue zip-up hoodie and put on another Nikes. 15 minutes later she arrived at Red's place.

Nicky was waiting for her at a table outside.

'You're late.' Piper already heard this one today.'I was waiting for you a fucking hour, Chaps. You could've at least give me ring.'

'I know. I'm sorry.' And she already voiced this one today too. 'I was late to the gym you know, and I had to make it up with extra 30 minutes.'

'Yeah, still could've called.'

A few minutes later Tricia, the new girl at Red's place brought them their lunch.

Nicky had a Beef Stroganov.

Piper had a special meal from Red. She was on a strict diet. She already fucked it up this morning with that sweet treat. The pancakes Piper sometimes made for breakfast were special pancakes too. It was a recipe she got from Miss Claudette. They tasted a lot better than regular ones, and both her and Nicky loved having them. Piper didn't really care for breakfast much – she couldn't eat more than 2 pancakes anyway (while Nicky had 5), but for lunch she always had enormous amounts of food. She skipped dinner altogeher.

On Piper's huge plate there were 6 boiled eggs,8 rice balls, cottage cheese and 2 huge pieces of naturally grilled chicken. In another bowl she had a veggie salad with olive oil. Tricia also brought her a banana smoothie – her favourite one.

Nicky had a shot of vodka with OJ. Something that Piper didn't comment. She always drank vodka with lunch. And Nicky was used to Piper having even bigger meals than this. She used to comment on it at first but now it was natural for her to see Piper eat like a lumberjack. She still couldn't understand how it all fit in Piper's stomach though.

They started eating.

'Hey, anyways, that thing i was gonna tell you about...' Nicky started with a full mouth.

'What thing?' Piper asked.

'I told you I have to tell ya something, you know, back then in the morning.' Piper just looked at her,obviously not knowing what she was talking about and put a slice of grilled chicken in her mouth. 'I can't fucking believie you! Do you even listen to me sometimes?'

'You know I do, but I was in such a hurry, so.. ' She was in such a rush she didn't even register what Nicky was saying to her.

'Nah.' Nicky didn't want to start an argument over Piper's scattered brain. 'Whatever. The point is that I have to tell you something.'

'Ok.' Piper said, taking a sip of her smoothie. 'Go ahead.'

'So,' Nicky started 'you remember Alex?'

'Alex who?' The name rang some bells, but she knew many Alex's.

'Vause..' Nicky said with caution.

'Oh, the sasquatch.' Piper's face turned into an unamused expression.

'Yeah, that's her.' Nicky was amused at the fact that Piper remembered her as _the_ _sasquatch_.

'What about her?'

'Well you know that she was in prison...'

'Was? Isn't she still in there?' Piper heard about Nicky's friend Alex being sent to prison for 14 months for some illegal shit. But she thought that she was still locked up.

'Well no, they just released her yesterday.'

'Ok. And?'

Nicky downed the shot she had in front of her. 'She's going to stay with us.'

Piper's chicken got stuck in her throat for a moment. She swallowed it and glared at Nicky with her 'are you fucking serious' face.

Nicky just looked at her nodding her head.

'What, what the fuck?' Piper stuttered. She had trouble voicing her thoughts. 'But why? Really?'

Nicky knew that Piper wouldn't fancy a new member of the household 'See, she has nowhere to go Chaps. But no worries, she only stays for a couple of weeks, til' she gets on her feet again..'

'Yeah,right.' Piper knew that no-one gave a fuck about ex-cons and the sasquatch would most likely never find a normal job. She was in a light shock from the news. She looked at Nicky. She knew that Alex was a dear friend of hers so she decided to go with it. 'Well, I can't do much about it anyway,right?' She still didn't like the fact that Nicky haven't even asked her. Red probably knew, she was the one who had to allow it.

'You could become friendly with her ,you know.'

'What a poor attempt at a joke Nicky.'

'I'm not kidding.' Nicky said quite seriously 'I don't want you to give her a taste of your uppercut while she's staying with us.'

'When is she coming?' Piper ignored Nicky's comment

'Tonight.'

'Holy shit, Nicky. You could have told me earlier.'

'I told you she got released yesterday. She called me at 9 p.m., I didn't have time to tell ya.'

Of course she did – thought Piper. She went too sleep at 11, she could have told her. She probably told Red right away. But Piper didn't like arguing with Nicky so she just said 'Fine'.

With that, Piper ended the convesation and went back to eating her lunch. She was in a shitty mood again, thanks to that sasquatch and her criminal ways. She just wanted to go home and nap for the rest of the day and watch Mad Men. She was already so tired she could pass out and smash her face into her plate. And then, sometime in the evening, the sasquatch will come to their apartment. Great plans for the rest of the day.

Please review :)


	2. Fucking Barbie Dolls

Nicky and Piper stayed for a while at Red's place after lunch. They joined Tricia and Lorna at their 'lunch' break, which was always in the afternoon because of the rush at lunchtime. After that, Piper drove Nicky to the liquoir store – Nicky's workplace. Then she headed home. She really hoped Nicky would get home before Alex came. Her shift ended at 10 p.m. though, so she will most likely have to greet the Sasquatch herself.

She parked her car in front of the apartment and as soon as she stepped out, she heard someone scream in the shady garden in front of the building.

'Daya! I told you to watch over your sister! Look at this fucking Barbie!'

The Diaz family was outside, having a quality time together, sitting around a small round table. Eva, the smallest of the Diaz was playing with dolls. Aleida was waving a Barbie doll in Daya's face. It didn't have a head.

'Mom, it's not my fault!'

'Then whose fucking fault is it? Huh? This is the second Barbie this month!'

'She doesn't like the Barbies Caesar gets her!'

'Is that true?! Do you intentionally ruin these fucking...What have I told you about Barbie dolls Eva?!'

Piper couldn't listen to this... 'Good afternoon!' she said loudly, hoping it would make them stop arguing and greet her. It worked.

'Piper, hi' Daya was the first one to greet her back.

'Hey' the little girl joined her.

'Hey' said Aleida finally 'Wanna join us? We're having coffee.'

'No, thanks' Piper gave them a small smile so it would seem like she just politely declined their offer. She really just didn't want to sit here and listen to her neighbours argue over fucking Barbie dolls. 'I'm really tired, I need some rest' She quickly walked to the entrance door. 'See ya' she said as she turned the keys and walked inside. As soon as she shut the door she heard Aleida bitching again. She was so sick of this day.

When she got home, Piper went to her room and threw her sport's bag on the chair. She took off her hoodie, wife beater and titty holder (that's what she and Nicky called a bra) and put on a comfy grey T-shirt. The fact that her sweats were grey too bugged her so she changed into black ones. She went to the living room and turned on the TV, jumping on the couch. She wanted to watch Netflix, but before she could even press another button on the remote, her eyelids were closing, her mind slowly drifting to sleep.

The next thing Piper knew was that someone's banging on the front door. She slowly opened her eyes realizing what's happening. _Oh shit. The Sasquatch is here. _She got up from the couch, still very sleepy and tired and dragged herself to the door. She unlocked it and it immidiately shot open. Piper jumped back. Relief washed over her when she saw Red standing in the hall.

'Red' Piper said, letting out a breath she held.

'Piper.' Red stepped inside. 'You left the key in the lock. I couldn't unlock the door.'

'Oh, I'm sorry'

'I was knocking for a while, haven't you heard me? What were you doing?' She asked, taking off her coat, hanging it on a hook.

'I just...' Piper's voice sounded sleepy.'I fell asleep.' She looked at the clock above the TV. It was 8. 'What are you doing home so early?' Red usually comes home past 10.

'I came home soon, so I can greet our guest.'

'Right' _The Sasquatch, _Piper thought.

'I told Gina and Norma to take care of the restaurant tonight'

They walked to the kitchen. Piper sat down on a bar stool and leaned on the counter. Red took out some food from the bag she brought home tonight. She put it on the counter, next to Piper. 'I brought some lemon pie.'

'Too bad I can't eat any of it.' Piper really hated her diet sometimes. She loved Red's lemon pie. She used to eat it all the time before she became a proffesional boxer. She hadn't had any in 2 years now.

'I didn't bring it for you, honey. It's for Alex. I don't want to make a bad first impression.'

'Red, she is an ex-con.'

'That doesn't mean she can think of me as some old Russian lady who can't do shit. She has to know that I'm a good cook who can make a _killer_ lemon pie.' Red said with pride in her voice, looking at the wall. Then she looked at Piper. 'Do you know when she is coming?'

'I thought you knew.'

'Nicky didn't tell you anything?'

'Well, she just said she would come tonight, that can be...' Piper got interrupted by another knock on the door. She looked in front of herself, then put her head on the couter.

'Ahh, there she is.' Red rushed out of the kitchen to the front door.

A few seconds later she shouted from the entrance hall. 'Piper! Come here!'

The blonde raised her head and looked towards the hall with a frowny expression. She didn't move. 'Piper!' Red shouted again, louder. She stood up and walked towards the living room.

'What?!' Piper snapped.

'Help Miss Vause with her baggage.' Piper walked to the door. There she was, in all her glory – the Sasquatch. She wore blue jeans and a black leather jacket. Raven hair, secretary glasses, black eyeliner. She looked pretty good for someone who just got out of prison. She actually looked really hot. Next to her, there were two huge bags full of her stuff.

'Well, hello there, kid.' She said in a husky, deep voice and smirked at the blonde. Piper just wanted to knock her block off whenever she called her that. She _fucking_ hated it. She said it like Piper was some little brat, like she was superior to her. She met Alex on a few occasions before she went to prison, on Nicky's parties. They hated each other right away. Well, hate is a strong word, she didn't hate Alex, she just really didn't like her. Those few times they spoke they were always either arguing or mocking each other. Just getting on each others nerves.

'Sasquatch' Piper gave her a smirk too. A fake, sarcastic smirk. She grabbed both of the bags , one in each hand, quite easily. 'Where am I supposed to put them?' She looked at Red.

'The guest room.' Red said, motioning for Alex to step in. 'Come in, dear. Welcome to our apartment.' she smiled 'Let's go to the kitchen, I've got something real good for you.'

'Oh, you didn't have to Red...' Alex said as she followed Red.

'Honey, don't mention it.' With that they dissapeared to the kitchen. Piper shooked her head and carried Alex' stuff to the guest room. Then she went to the living room to finally watch Mad Men. She heard Alex and Red talk in the kitchen, but she wasn't really in the mood to join them.

Please review :)


	3. Move

20 minutes into _Mad_ _Men_, Piper decided she wanted a glass of orange juice. She didn't want to go to the kitchen, but she was really thirsty, so she had to get out of her comfort zone. When she stood, her legs barely held her up. Her entire body was overcome with fatigue from the way too intense training. Piper cringed at the thought of sore muscles that were inevitably waiting for her tomorrow. At least it would be Tuesday, her free day, so no training. She started walking towards the kitchen when Red came in the room.

'What's the matter with you?' She looked at Piper, who was taking slow, cautious steps, taking a little break between each. Her hands were clumsily moving in the air, as if she tried to maintain balance. 'You're walking like you just shit yourself.'

'_Thanks'_ Piper thought as she continued with her zombie-walk. She was afraid her legs would crumble beneath her weight if she took a careless step. 'I'm thirsty. I want some OJ.'

Red was watching her and she shook her head. 'You're pushing yourself too hard, kid. One day you will leave the gym in an ambulance. Or a body bag.'

Piper rolled her eyes. 'You're exaggerating, Red.' She stopped in front of the kitchen. 'Besides, you know that I _always _go on all cylinders.'

'Yes, I know that, but I still think you should take it easirer.' Red often told her she was working too hard. She wanted Piper to cut down on the trainings. But she didn't understand that when you're a professional fighter, you either go hard or you go home. There's no in-between.

'Okay. I will.'Piper said. Red's face turned sceptic. 'On the day the sun burns out and Stephen Hawking stands up and then starts talking.' she smirked at Red.

Red shook her head again 'You're hopeless, devochka.' She said and she made her way to her room. 'Oh, Piper! Alex is in the kitchen.' _I_ _know_, _she_ _probably_ _didn't_ _teleport_ _elswhere_ _while_ _I_ _was_ _in_ _the_ _living_ _room_, Piper thought. 'You should keep her company until Nicky comes home.'

'Didn't _you_ come home to do that?'

'Yes, but I don't know what to talk about with her. And I hate awkward silence.'

'And what I'm I supposed to talk to her about?'

'You figure it out. Besides, it's not very nice of you to just sit down in front of the TV while we have a guest.' Red told Piper.

'You're right. You know what? I'm gonna go in there,' Piper paused 'and ask her about her prison wives. How's that sound?' she asked sarcastically.

'I knew you would find an interesting topic.' Red smirked and shut her bedroom door. Piper was too tired to argue with the Sasquatch, so when she stepped inside the kitchen she just said -

'Hey, Alex.'

Alex was sitting on the bar stool Piper sat on when she arrived about half an hour ago. She had a half-eaten slice of lemon pie in front of her. 'Hey.' she smirked. 'It's really nice of you to call me my actual name kid.' _Kid,kid,kid..._

'Don't get used to it.' Piper opened the fridge and grabbed a jug of orange juice. She took a glass from the shelf and poured the OJ in it, then looked from the glass to the jug, and back. She grabbed the _jug_ and started drinking. She just _drank_ _and_ _drank..._

'You seem pretty thirsty.' Alex looked at her with raised eyebrows.

'I need to hydrate.' Piper said when she finally stopped. She drank almost half of it. She put the OJ back into the fridge and walked over to Alex.

'Move.' she said as stepped next to her.

'What?' Alex asked, confused.

'That's my stool.' She stepped even closer. She was mere inches away from Alex. 'So move.' she said glancing at her.

Alex's lips curled into a smirk. 'Or what?'

Piper tried to think of a response that would make Alex move from her spot. She was studying Alex's face and her gaze landed on her green orbs. Suddenly, she couldn't take her eyes of them. _They_ _are_ _so_ _beautiful _,Piper thought. Wait, what? Did she really just thought that the Sasquatch's eyes are _beautiful_? Alex's bright green eyes stared back at her from behind her glasses.

'Cat gotcha tongue?' she asked amused after Piper didn't respond for a while.

Piper stepped back a little. She finally took her eyes off of Alex's. 'If you won't move, I will kick you.'

'You will kick me?' the brunette laughed. She paused for a while. 'Okay, go ahead then.' she said still laughing.

Piper grew slightly frustrated.

'Come on, Alex! Could you _please_ just move from my spot?'

Alex stood up. 'Well, since you said please.' she said, still pretty amused.

'Thanks.' Piper sat down and Alex moved to the bar stool next to her. The lemon pie was still there, right in front of Piper now. Piper looked at it, and it looked back at her. She wanted to eat it so badly. She knew she shouldn't, she already ate a vatrushka today. But the pie looked so delicious. She decided that a little more sweetness wouldn't hurt.

'Are you gonna eat that?' she asked Alex. She didn't want to eat after her but there was no other pie except the one Alex already ate from.

'You can have it.' she said, the smirk never leaving her face. _That_ _fucking_ _smirk_.

Piper grabbed the fork next to the plate and put a huge piece of the pie in her mouth.

'Mhmm.' She let out a moan.

Alex looked at her and raised her eyebrows. 'You're enjoying that pie a little too much, Piper.' She laughed.

'Shut up.' Piper said with a full mouth. 'It's just so delicious.'

'You know, that's my fork.' Alex said.

'And?'

'And, I ate with it. My DNA is all over it. I hope you don't mind eating after other people.' She looked at the blonde, amused.

'Well,' Piper put another piece of the pie in her mouth, 'I'm not choosy.'

When Piper finished the pie she took the glass of OJ and drank all of it.

'You sure drink a lot, kid.'

'Uh-um. I told I need to stay hydrated.'

Alex didn't say anything. Neither did Piper. They just sat there looking at the counter in front of them. There it was – the awkward silence.

'So,' Alex started after a long period of silence 'When is Nicky coming home?'

Piper looked at the clock on the microwave. 'In about an hour or so.'

'And what are we going to do until then?' Alex asked.

'I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep. I'm really fucking tired.' Piper stretched her arms.

'You just leave me here alone?' Alex frowned.

'Why? Do you want to come with me?' This time it was Piper's turn to smirk.

'That's not what I meant.' Alex said. 'What am I supposed to do alone until then?'

'Well, you could borrow one of Nicky's vibrators.' Piper looked at her.

'What's with the kinky mood, Chapman?' Alex shook her head and laughed. 'Are you horny?'

'I kinda am as a matter of fact. Want to help me with that? You could fuck me right here, on the counter.' Piper smirked at her again.

Alex just stared at her. 'Jesus...' she shook her head. 'What's the matter with you, seriously?'

'Told you I'm horny.' Piper relpied, amused at Alex's surprise. 'Anyways, we could watch TV until then or something.' Piper said, but immidiately regret it. The idea of watching TV with Alex for more than an our didn't sound too pleasing. Plus she was really tired. 'Or,' she started again, second guessing her offer 'I could show you your room and we could both go to sleep.' she said, hoping Alex would choose the latest.

'But what about Nicky?' Alex asked.

'Oh, don't worry about her. You can greet her tomorrow. Or you can just unpack your stuff and wait for her in the living room. We have Netflix.'

'Okay.' Alex stood up from the bar stool.

'Okay.' Echoed Piper, having absolutely no idea which option Alex meant. She was probably going to wait for Nicky. They haven't seen each other for a while.

They walked into Alex's room, that was, unfortunately, right next to Piper's.

'So, that is your bed,' Piper pointed at the double bed under the window, 'those are your drawers and that is your wardrobe. Good night.' Piper said and she walked out of the room.

_Well, that was a quick show-round, _Alex thought. It took her a couple of minutes to unpack all her stuff. She picked it up from her aunt's place. That stupid bitch kicked her out right after she arrived from prison, so she had to stay at a motel. She didn't have much money though, so she had to think of something else. Her only idea was to call Nicky and ask her for a place to stay for a couple of weeks. She agreed, thankfully. And so did Red.

She decided she would wait for Nicky in the living room. _Mad_ _Men_ was playing on the TV screen and since she had nothing better to do, she started watching it. Piper and Red already went to sleep, now she would just have to wait for Nicky. _What_ _a_ _guest_-_friendly_ _household_, she thought.

Please leave a review and let me know if you like this story at all :)


	4. Naked

**Chapter 4. :) I tried to go a little more in depth.**

**Please excuse my fixation with time - I can't help it.. **

Sunrays were peeking through the small gap between the drawn curtains. Piper slowly opened her eyes. She felt rested at last. She had trouble falling asleep at first – she couldn't stop thinking about Alex. The way she just moved in with them out of the blue – it's quite hard to process. _How long is she gonna stay? How are things gonna be now that she's here? _ The thoughts played in her head for a good while, but she managed to fall asleep before midnight.

She _tried _to lift her arms to stretch, but she was stopped by stinging pain shooting through them.

'Ow, fuck.' she cursed. Her harsh training caught up with her.

Every little movement was awfully painful. Regardless, she got up and walked to her wardrobe. After a couple of unsuccesful attempts to take off her top, she decided she was going to stay in PJ's for now.

According to the alarm clock, it was 9:04. Piper couldn't believe it. Nicky didn't come to wake her. She was probably hanging with Alex now. _Thank you Mighty Lord_.

She dragged herself to the kitchen, where Nicky was eating breakfast. When she saw Piper, a malicious smirk appeared on her face.

'Wow. You look like you just got hit by a bus.'

'Morning to you too.' Piper muttered.

'Red told me you looked like shit yesterday, but this is just plain evil.' She watched as Piper walked to her bar stool and sat down, grimacing with every move.

She positioned herself on her seat. 'Shit!'

'Where's the Sasquatch?' she asked when Alex's absence hit her.

'She's taking a shower.' Nicky showed a huge piece of a pancake in her mouth.

'You're having pancakes?' Piper was pretty surprised, considering Nicky couldn't even make an instant soup.

'With bananas, whipped cream and Nutella.' Nicky said excited.

Piper looked at her questioningly.

'Alex made them.' Nicky stuffed another piece in her mouth.

'Oh.' Piper said quietly. 'Better watch out for Anthrax then.'

'Hmm,' Nicky chewed the pancake, obviously enjoying it too much to even register Piper's comment. 'You know, she told me you were mean to her...' she swallowed 'and that you ate her lemon pie – which is wrong for more than one reason.' Apart from fucking up her diet again, Piper didn't see any.

'That's, I, I wasn't...' Piper tried to defend herself but then she thought about last night and realized that she _was _pretty mean. 'Okay, maybe I was...a little mean.'

Nicky shook her head. 'You're such an asshole sometimes.'

Before Piper could say anything, Alex walked into the kitchen. Her dark hair was wet, and she wore nothing but a purple bathrobe and slippers.

'Good morning, kid.' she scanned Piper with her eyes and smirked. 'Nice PJ's.'

Piper looked down and realized she's wearing her Scooby-Doo PJ's. It was her favourite cartoon as a kid, and when she saw them in a shop a few years ago, she couldn't resist buying them. She didn't wear them anymore, but all her other PJ's were in the laundry basket.

Piper looked at Alex. 'Nice...bathrobe.' _Great_ _comeback Piper..._

Alex raised her eyebrows. 'Thanks.' she put on a smirk again.

'Oh, Chaps, I forgot to ask you something.' Nicky said, not giving a fuck about their little verbal exchange. 'Could you drive me to the dentist? I have an appointment at 10.'

'Sure.' Piper said. She tried to stand up, but the pain won again. 'Could you pass me the coffee?'

'Comfortable, are we?' Nicky asked amused.

'No, I just...I can't stand up.'

Nicky passed Piper her coffee and turned to Alex. 'You wanna come with us?'

Alex shrugged. 'It's not like I have anything better to do.'

'You could start looking for a job.' Piper said. She wanted Alex to leave as soon as possible.

'Piper.' Nicky cut in before the two would start an argument. 'Why don't you go to your room, and make yourself look like an actual person? We need to leave soon.'

'But I just started my coffee.'

'But we need to leave soon.' Nicky repeated.

'Whatever.' Piper said and stood up from her seat, cursing as her limbs burned from the movement. She took her coffee and went to her room to change.

They all got ready and got in the car. Before they left the house Nicky told Piper - 'Chaps, act civil.'

* * *

><p>They arrived to the dentist's. There were a few people in the waiting room – an old lady reading a magazine, a young handsome man, and a bearded redneck. Nicky chuckled at the fact that his neck was actually red from the sunburn. She felt sorry for the dentist though, his teeth looked like they were rotting when he gave them a creepy smile. <em>Probably<em> _meth. No dentist can save THOSE teeth._

They sat in silence for a while when Nicky broke it.

'Hey, you guys wanna hear a joke?'

'Bring it.' Alex said with a bored tone.

'Okay, so, why did Sally fell off the swing?'

Alex and Piper looked at her.

'Cause she doesn't have arms.' Nicky chuckled, but when she saw Alex and Piper's raised eyebrows her smile fell. The old lady looked up from the magazine. The redneck chuckled too.

'Oh, come on! You guys have no fucking sense of humour!' she fell back in her seat with crossed arms. 'Okay, I've got another one. Knock,knock.'

Piper rolled her eyes. 'Who's knocking?'

'Not Sally.' Nicky laughed again.

'God, Nicky. The only thing worse than your jokes are your pickup lines.' Piper said.

Nicky opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted when the doctor's office's door opened. 'Nichols!' the nurse called.

Nicky stood up and walked to the door, giving Piper and Alex a stare before she walked in.

Alex started to read some magazines. Piper looked at the redneck.

'What are you reading?' she asked Alex, trying to distract herself when the redneck made a v-shape from his fingers and stuck his tongue between them.

Alex raised her eyebrows. She didn't think Piper was gonna speak to her. Well, not so..._civil_...anyway.

'An article about a newborn found in a trash can next to Walmart.'

'That's terrible.'

'Yeah, well, when the cops came they found out it was actually a burrito.'

Piper chuckled. 'That actually happens?'

'Seems so.' Alex said.

They fell quiet again. Piper was bored out of her mind after a good 15 minutes. Alex was still reading.

'So...' Piper started when the boredom became unbearable. Alex looked at her. 'How do you know Nicky? I mean, she told me you went to the same high school, but how did you, you know, became friends?'

'Well, long story short – we went to the same class, _and_ we were both kind of misfits. We found each other.' Alex said.

'You were classmates? Aren't you 26?' Piper asked. Nicky was 24 so it made no sense.

'I failed two grades.'

'Oh.'

Alex was waiting for some rude comment on how stupid she is - failing two grades, but when Piper didn't say anything she was surprised.

'Aren't you gonna make fun of me?'

'Well, no. I failed three.' Now, this _really_ surprised her.

'Seriously?' she chuckled.

'Yeah. That's why I started boxing. I wasn't good at anything else.'

'That makes sense.' Alex said. 'And...how do _you_ know Nicky?'

'That's...a very long story. And there's no short version.'

'Every long story has a short version.'

'Well this doesn't.' Piper said annoyed. Alex didn't understand her reaction. Maybe she just didn't want to talk about it.

'What, was she a one-night stand? And then you became good friends and you moved in with her?'

'What? No.' Piper said and looked on the ground with a sad expression. 'We met at my parents funeral.'

'Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...' She didn't mean to trigger painful memories. She knew how painful it was to lose a parent. She witnessed it first hand. And Piper lost both.

'It's okay.'

'I lost my mom too.' Alex thought it was fair to tell Piper about her, since Piper shared such a personal thing with her – even if it was practically unwillingly.

Piper looked her in the eye. Alex looked back. They just sat there looking at each other for a while. They shared the same pain. Piper saw it in Alex's eyes and she felt naked. She bared a part of her soul for her. For Alex of all people. And she did the same.

The doctor's office door shot open and Nicky walked out.

'Hey guys, I'm done. They gave me a fucking Anesthetic. I can't feel the right side of my mouth. Is it fucking hanging? Am I drooling?' Nicky asked panicked.

'No, Nicky, you're not drooling and your mouth is fine.' Alex said.

She and Piper looked at her amused. After such an intense moment, that made them come back to their senses.

'Fuck. Shit.' Nicky cursed. 'The fucking needle was like this big.' she spread her arms to show.

'I'm pretty sure you're exaggerating.' Piper said amused. According to Nicky, the needle was about 12 inches long.

'No, I'm telling you Chaps, these people are evil. I'm officialy scared of the dentist now. Who knows what was in that fucking syringe.'

'Maybe they gave you rat poison. You could die any minute now.' Alex chuckled.

'You guys are both fucking with me.'

'Sure we are.' Piper said. 'Can we go now? I've gotta return some books to the library.'

* * *

><p>They drove off, and on the way to the library, Piper was thinking about her moment with Alex. She felt like someone finally understood her pain. Nicky never did – her parents were both alive.<p>

Alex thought about it too. Maybe she misjudged Piper. She thought she was a rich little bitch, who probably hated her parents and that's why she lived with Red. She thought she was boxing to make herself look special. The truth was though, that she indeed wanted to make herself _feel_ special_, _but not for the reason Alex thought. It was because she wanted to be good at something. And Alex knew that feeling. She was underestimated her entire life by everyone around her, except her mom.

No-one said anything during the ride, Nicky sometimes bitched about her 'fucking bitch dentist', but other than that they were all lost in thought.


	5. Bad news?

**Chapter 5. :) I'm sorry if there are any incorrections or gramatical errors - English is not my native language.**

* * *

><p>The library was nearly empty. It was not surprising at all, because it was Tuesday forenoon. Most people were at work, kids at school. A couple of eldery people, probably already retired – ergo having a lot of time on their hands, were sitting quietly at the old-fashioned desks, reading.<p>

Alex, Nicky and Piper were making their way towards the reception. Piper carried 4 borrowed books. Alex noticed the titles – _The Autobiography of Benjamin Franklin_, _Gone Girl _by Gillian Flynn, _Night Shift _by Stephen King and _Emma _by Jane Austen.

'You seem pretty educated for someone who failed 3 grades.' she smirked at the blonde.

'I like literature.' Piper simply stated. Maybe they had a lot more in common than Alex thought.

Piper gave the copies to the receptionist. 'Are you going to borrow any books today?' he asked in a friendly tone, while he scribbled something down. Piper came here pretty often, so he knew her quite well. He knew she always borrows new books when she returns the old ones.

'Of course, John.' Piper said cheerfuly.

'Can I borrow some too?' Alex asked.

'Oh, do you have a membership?' John looked up from the desk.

'No.'

'Then I'm afraid you can't.' he said. 'Unless you sign one now.'

'Thank you, but I won't be a frequent visitor here, so...' Alex wasn't the library type. She used to have a million books, back at her aunt's house, but she only brought a few with her. She plans to buy loads of new ones when she gets to some money.

'You can borrow some on my account.' Piper looked at her. 'If you want to...'

Nicky was surprised. She told Piper to act civil, but she didn't think she would. Now she was actually being _nice_. To Alex.

Alex smirked at the blonde. 'Well, thank you. I'll take up on your offer.'

They walked to the bookshelves and Piper started browsing Historical fiction. Alex went to the Crime section. Nicky walked up to her. 'Looking for new ideas for theft, Vause?' Nicky chuckled.

'Very funny.' Alex said. 'I'm done with that shit.'

'Sure, and I'm done with heroin.' Nicky leaned on the shelf.

Alex looked at her. 'Nicky, seriously. This is not funny.' She didn't understand how Nicky can joke on that. She was a heroin-addict a few years ago, but when she moved in with Red she got clean.

'It's not a joke, Alex. Do you think that if some shady drug dealer approached me and offered me a bag of the stuff, I wouldn't do all of it in a heartbeat?' Nicky stayed away from the drug for a long time, but she still missed it so much. She knew that if she would have a chance to do it again, she probably would without thinking. So she tried to distance herself from drug dealers and other junkies. She didn't want to let Red down.

'Well, you shouldn't.' That was a lame response. _Shouldn't _doesn't mean shit to junkies. Alex wanted to tell herself Nicky was an ex-addict now, but she knew that if you're hooked once, you always will be to some degree. _Once an addict – always an addict. _Just like auntie Lisa used to say. _Fucking coke-head_ _bitch_.

'I know.' Nicky smiled and walked away. Alex shook her head.

Piper was skimming through a copy of _Gone with the Wind._

'Hey Chaps, maybe I should borrow some books too, don't you think?'

Piper jumped and gasped. 'Jesus, you scared me.'

'Yeah, I get that a lot.' Nicky smirked.

'Keep your voice down, we're in a fucking library.' Piper said. 'And you don't even read.'

'No, but maybe if I'd find something sexy I would start to.' Nicky said in a low-voice.

'I have a better idea. Why don't you go, search for a copy of _Pick up lines for Dummies_.'

'Excuse me? My pick up lines are the fucking shit, alright? I don't need books to get bitches.'

Piper raised her eyebrows. Did Nicky seriously think her pick up lines are even close to decent? The funny thing is, that she's picking up chicks like they come on a conveyor belt. _Must be her milkshake. _

'Y'know, you really surprised me.' Nicky said with a smirk. 'I never woulda thought you would let Alex borrow books on your account.'

'Neither would I.' Piper said, still skimming through the book.

'But you did. That was really big of you, Chaps.'

'It's no big deal.' Piper kept her eyes focused on the page.

'Well, usually it's not, but considering it's you and Alex...'

Piper cut in. 'Nicky, I'm trying to read.' She was getting annoyed. She didn't want to talk about how nice she was to Alex.

'Okay, I'm just saying.'

'Are you guys done yet?' Alex appeared at the beginning of the row. She was holding 3 books.

'Holy shit, Alex. You sure picked your shit quickly.' Nicky said with wide eyes. It took her like, what? 10 minutes?

'I was looking for specific novels. Theye weren't hard to find.'

'I'm not done yet. I've got one _fucking_ book so far.' Piper said.

'Want me to help you?' Alex asked in such a sexy voice it gave Piper chills. _First her eyes, now her voice. _

'No, thanks. I can pick myself.' Piper replied. 'What would you make me pick anyway_, A 1000 prison recipes_?'

'There we go.' Nicky muttered under her breath.

'Well, I wasn't familiar with the kitchen, kid...' Alex paused. 'but we could find a book about prison rape. It's a very real threat. If a nice girl like you would ever go to prison...' Alex said, without realizing how dangerous Piper actually was.

'If any fucking prison-dyke ever tried to touch me, I would rip their fucking pussy off and feed it to the guard dogs.' the blonde said with an ice-cold expression.

Alex's eyes widened. Did Piper really just fucking say that? Holy shit...

Nicky chuckled. She knew Piper was a fucking animal when someone messed with her.

'Now, excuse me.' Piper kept her ice-cold stare at Alex. 'I'm gonna look up some horror novels.' She walked past her and her hoodie brushed Alex's leather jacket.

'God, she's a fucking horror in herself.' Alex said when the blonde walked away.

'Yeah, she's Jason Voorhes in a white-girl's skin.' Nicky said amused.

'I need a cigarette.' Alex put the books on a nearby table. She and Nicky walked out of the library and sat down on a bench. Alex pulled out a pack of Marlboro's and offered one to Nicky.

When theye were done smoking, they walked back in the library, where Piper was done picking her books. She quickly picked some scary stories to entertain her for the week. She already saw most of the _good_ horror movies so she turned to books. She was a huge fan of the genre.

* * *

><p>It was nearly luchtime, so when theye were done in the library, they drove to Red's place.<p>

'So, this is Red's restaurant?' Alex asked when they got out of the car.

'Yup.' Nicky said. 'We always come here for lunch, cause y'know, we can't cook.'

'Hey, I can cook.' Piper said in a defensive manner.

'Of course you can. Especially when you make over-fried chicken and you _accidentaly_ spice it with sugar. It tasted like shit.'

Alex chuckled. 'The secret is to pretend that the sugar is salt. Sometimes the other way round.'

'Well, at least I can make pancakes and omelette! What can you make? You can't even boil an egg!' Piper snapped at Nicky.

'You're right.' Nicky said amused over how easily Piper loses her temper. 'But that's why we have Red!'

They walked inside and sat down at a table by the window. Lorna approched them.

'Well, hello there. You must be Alex. Red told us about you.' she smiled at the brunette and held out her hand. 'I'm Lorna.'

Alex shook her hand. 'Nice to meet you.' Great. Red already told everyone about her new ex-con roomie.

'So, what can I get you today?'

'I would like to order a sweet Morello with chocolate icing.' Nicky smirked.

Piper shook her head. _Nicky at it again_. Alex chuckled.

'I'm afraid we don't have that on the menu.' Lorna said in her typical cold voice whenever Nicky tried to flirt with her.

'That's too bad, I'm pretty sure it would have a huge succes.'

Alex skimmed through the menu Lorna brought them. 'I'll have a...um, Okroshka?' She _had no idea what she just ordered. _

'Good choice.' Lorna said. 'What about you, scarecrow?' she turned to Nicky.

Nickly smirked at being called that. 'I'll have what she's having.'

'Got it.' Lorna wrote down their order and walked away.

'You're not gonna eat anything?' Alex asked Piper.

'Oh, Red always makes me a special dish.' Alex looked at her questioningly. 'Because of my diet.' Piper added.

'Okay. Another question. Who was that girl, and why did she introduce herself to me?'

'That was Lorna Morello.' Nicky said. 'She's a waitress.'

'You don't fucking say, Nicky.'

'Well she's just that kind of a person I guess. She wants to know everyone.'

They continued to talk for a good half an hour before another waitress brought them their order.

'Thanks, Trish.' Nicky said.

Alex looked at the deep plate in front of her. There was some green _stuff _in it. Nicky saw Alex's slightly disgusted expression. 'Don't worry, it tastes better than it looks.'

'What are you having?' Alex asked Piper as Tricia put her meal in front of her.

'Well, it's a..._salad_...if you will.' Piper said.

Alex looked at the enormous dish in front of Piper. There was a bunch of veggies – lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber, avocado...On the top of it all there was Piper's dose of protein. Chicken, eggs, cheese... Tricia placed another plate in front of her. Vegetable soup. She got her a strawberry smoothie too.

'Holy shit. Didn't you say you are on a diet?'

'Not _that _kind of a diet.' Piper said.

'You will eat all of that?' Alex asked in a disbelief.

'Sure. Why?'

'Well, because it looks bigger than your stomach.' She couldn't believe Piper was actually going to eat all that.

'You'd be surprised.' Nicky said.

Alex put some of the green stuff in her mouth, with caution. 'Wow. This tastes really good.'

'It probably does compared to the prison meals.' Piper said.

'Yeah, the food there was shit.'

They continued eating when Nicky noticed something on the other side of the road.

'Hey, look over there.' Piper and Alex looked at the direction Nicky pointed at. There was an empty building, it used to be a drug store, but it was for sale now. Well, until today. Some men were moving in shelves and cardboard boxes.

'Looks like someone finally bought the place.' Piper said.

'Yeah...I wonder who...' Nicky looked at the men. It was a pretty busy part of the town, so it was surprising the place was for sale for more than 6 months.

'Certainly someone who knows what they're doing.' Piper said chewing her food.

When they ate their lunch they walked to the bar to order some drinks. Nicky got vodka with OJ as usual. Alex had coffee. Piper just ordered mineral water.

'Girls.' Red greeted them from the back.

'Hi, Red.' Alex said.

'Hey, mommy!' Nicky and Piper said it at the same time, again. They always did when they came to Red's place.

'Nicky, Piper, come here for a minute.' Red said as she folded a kitchen cloth in her hands.

They walked to the kitchen with Red.

'I've got something to tell you.' the russian woman said.

'Spit it out.' Nicky said. She wanted to drink her vodka.

'Watch your mouth!' Red snapped. She didn't like to be treated with disrespect.

'Sorry. So what do you have to tell us?'

Red looked at Nicky for a second before she spoke .'My son, Maxim is going to move in with us. His girlfriend kicked him out for good.'

'What? Another troubled kid in the house? Do you collect them?' Nicky asked.

'He's my son, I have to take him in.'

'Where is he gonna stay?'

'The guest room.'

'Wait.' Piper said. 'So that means,' she started to laugh. 'that means Alex has to move out?'

'I'm afraid she has to.' Red said.

'What? Where is she supposed to go?' Nicky asked.

'I don't know, the street?' Piper said cheerfuly.

'Come on! You can't be so dark, Chaps. Red, seriously where is she gonna stay?'

'I'm serious Nicky.' Red paused. 'Although...she could stay in Piper's room.'

'What?' Piper snapped. 'No fucking way. She's moving out.'

'You have a bed-couch, Piper.' Red said.

'Yeah, so? That doesn't mean I'll let some lesbian ex-con sleep on it.'

'Alright. Then she has to go.'

'Fine.' Nicky said. 'Just know that I'm not down with this okay? When is Maxim coming?'

'Tomorrow.'

'Oh my god.' Piper said excited. 'Oh my god, she's moving out! Who's gonna tell her?'

Red and Nicky looked at Piper.

'What?'

'I think you should.' Red said.

'Why me?'

'Because she could stay if it wasn't for you.'

'Fine.' Piper said and walked back to the front.


	6. Fluffy

**Chapter 6 :) **

**This one is from Piper's point of view.**

* * *

><p>I walked back to the bar after Red told us about Maxim. Alex was sipping her coffee. I sat down at the bar stool next to her.<p>

'Family business?' she asked.

I nod. 'Sorta.'

I have to tell her she has to leave. But how?

'You know, I really like this place. It's nice. Cozy.' she smiles at me.

'Yeah.' I involuntarily smile back. Oh, shit. I can't tell her. Well, not yet.

'So, what are we going to do now?'

'Well, I have to drive Nicky to the liquoir store. Her shift starts at 2 today, so we can stay here until then I guess...' And then... We're going home. We're going to be all alone. Perfect time to tell her the news. 'Then we head home.'

'Okay. Sounds kinda boring but you know, beggars can't be choosers.'

'That's right.' I said.

We stayed at Red's place for a while, then I drove Nicky to her workplace. She asked me how it went with Alex. To her surprise, I didn't tell her yet. But now it's time. We parked in front of the apartment. Big Boo was sitting at the table outside. Nicky got along with her well, probably because they had the same life philosophy. Fuck as many chicks as possible (and try not to get any STD's).

'Look at that, Chapman. I see you got some fresh meat. At least it's a girl this time.' Big Boo said when we walked next to her. Great, she thinks Alex is my girl.

'Boo, this is Alex. Alex this is Big Boo. Alex is living with us now...' Well, she won't be for too long...'for the time being.'

'Nice to meet you.' Alex said.

'Yeah.' Boo smirked. 'Y'know, if you ever need to...relieve some tension, you can come over anytime. I can take care of it very _profesionally_. I live right next to blondie here.' She nodded towards me.

'Thank you,' Alex smiled, 'but I can take care of that myself.' I imagined how she did that. Took care of herself. Oh my god, what the fuck am I thinking? I bit my lower lip as I felt a warm rush run through me at the thought.

'Too bad. I'd love to stick my dick in your mouth.'

'Excuse me?' Alex raised her tone.

'Alright, I think we can go now.' I grabbed Alex by her wrist and dragged her inside before she would flip-out at Boo.

'What the fuck is wrong with that fat bitch?' Alex asked when we got inside.

'Oh, that's just... Don't pay attention to her.' I say.

'Stick her dick in my mouth, really?' she said with a disgusted expression. She sat down on the couch. 'She doesn't even have one!'

'I don't think that's her point.' I chuckle.

'I don't care, she can't just say things like that to me.'

'Of course she can, and she will, so you better get used to it.' Then it hit me, she won't even have to. She's leaving soon. I'm starting to doubt if I even want her to. Of course I do, this is bullshit. Although... she's nice to have around. Now that I think about it, I don't even know why we were always at each other's throats back then.

'You want something to drink?' I ask her.

'Do you have green tea?'

'Of course! I drink that all the time.' She smiled at me, and I smiled back, again.

I went to the kitchen and poured water in the tea pot. Maybe I shouldn't tell her. But I have to, some small moments of affection don't mean I like her or that we will get along. The water was boiling. I poured it in two cups and waited a few minutes til' the tea was ready. This is it. I'm gonna walk in there, and tell her.

'Alex?' She looked at me from the couch. I put the cups on the table and sat down next to her. 'I have to tell you something.'

She took her tea and started blowing it. 'Okay.' she said.

'So,' I started. I didn't know how to tell her, so I decided to go with the easiest option. I'll tell her like it is. 'You have to move out tomorrow.' I spat out.

Alex gave me a puzzled look. 'What?' she put her tea down and smiled. 'You're just fucking with me aren't you?'

I kept a straight face to show her I'm not. Her smile faded and her face turned serious. 'But...why?' she asked, realizing I'm not joking.

'Red's son is moving in. Tomorrow. And he gets the guest room.'

'Oh.' she said. 'But...there must be some bed or...whatever, where I could sleep.' she said so desperately I just wanted to tell her she can stay, but I had to stick to my decision.

'Well, you could stay in my room.' Shit, I shouldn't have told her that. 'But no.'

'Why not?'

'Because... I don't like you. And you can't sleep in my room. You have to leave.' I said.

She looked at me with even more desperation. 'But I don't have anywhere to go.'

That was it. When she said those words, I remembered the time I had nowhere to go. It was terrible, not having a place to stay. I was so scared back then, and now I could see that same fear in her eyes. I can't kick her out.

I stared at her for a while and then I looked in front of me. 'Okay.'

She gave me a puzzled look. 'Okay what?'

'You can stay.' I said after a short pause.

'Really?' she asked excited.

'Really.'

'But, what made you change your mind so suddenly?'

'I just...I don't have the heart to kick you out when you have nowhere to go.' And to think I wouldn't mind her staying on the streets a couple of hours before... I think I have too much coinscience.

'Thank you.' she smiled at me warmly. That was so beautiful I almost melted. Her _eyes_, her _voice_, her _smile_ – everything about her captured me in these past two days. I don't know what's happening with me and _why_ I feel this way. I still hate her stupid _smirk_ though.

'You don't have to.' I grabbed my tea and walked to my room.

I spent the rest of the day reading on my bed. It was a nice rest for my sore muscles. Red and Nicky came home. Nicky was impressed I let Alex stay. She slept in the guestroom tonight but tomorrow she would move in here. I was really nervous about that. I could barely fall asleep, but I eventually did. It was really late. Too bad, because I have training tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I woke up at 6:40. Not even Nicky was awake yet. I headed out to the gym way earlier than usual. At least I won't be late...<p>

When I arrived, Miss Claudette greeted me with good news. I'm going to have a fight on Saturday, with a girl named Suzanne Warren. I was glad, because my last fight was 3 weeks ago, and I lost... It wasn't going to happen again. I was a little worried though, my opponent – Suzanne 'Crazy Eyes' Warren, was very strong and big. And agressive. I doubt she's even in the same weight category as me, but she must be, since I'm going to fight her.

The training was great. Not as harsh as the last time. It was a little difficult though, because my muscles still hurt a bit.

The day went as usual, I picked Nicky and Alex up and we drove to Red's place for lunch. Alex insulted _my_ _music_ during the ride. N.W.A was playing, and she said they suck. How can she say that? Maybe I _should_ kick her out after all...

After I drove Nicky to the liquor store, Alex and I went home. A couple of hours later, she started to move her stuff into my room.

'So, where am I going to sleep?' she asked me when she brought her last bag.

I pointed at the couch.

'Seriously?' she frowned.

I got up from my bed and walked over to the couch. I grabbed a small _thing _sticking out of it and pulled. The couch turned into a bed.

'Oh.' she said. 'Thanks.'

'No problem.' I sat back on my bed and continued with the book I was reading. 'You can get sheets, and pillows, and stuff from the cabin over there.'

She did, and after her bed was made she sat next to me. I looked up at her. 'What are you reading?' she asked.

I shoved her the cover of the book. _Haunted _by Chuck Palahniuk.

'Holy shit. I didn't knew you were into weird, sexual horrors.'

'You read it?'

'Yeah. It's probably one of the most fucked up things I ever read in my life.' we both chuckled. The book _was_ seriously fucked up to say at least.

'It _is_ pretty fucked up. But I like it.' I said.

She smirked. 'I hope you're not some kind of sick psychopath, kid. I should probably sleep with one eye open.'

'Damn right you should.' I looked at her.

'You won't rip my pussy off while I'm asleep will you?'

I giggled and shoved her in the shoulder at mentioning what I said in the library. 'Shut up. Although...' I looked at her 'if you won't behave...'

She chuckled. It was so cute. She didn't say anything. She just sat there next to me. It was very distracting. She finally stood up, after what seemed like forever.

'I'm gonna take a shower.' she grabbed a towel, slipped into her slippers and walked out of the room.

I continued to read the book. It was getting dark outside, so Red's son should probably arrive soon. This week is full of unexpected guests. Or more like unexpected new roomies.

I read for a while when Alex opened the door. Her 'fresh-out-of-shower' scent hit me when she walked in.

She walked to her bag and took out a blue T-shirt and sweats.

She looked at me. 'Turn around.'

'What?'

'I'm gonna change, don't look.' She's gonna change here, in front of me? Well, she told me to turn around, but still...

'You can't change here.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'And where am I supposed to change?'

'I don't know... in the bathroom.' Anywhere, just not in front of me.

'It's slippery. So are you going to turn around?'

I turned my head to the side. I could still see her from the corner of my eye. She dropped her towel. I couldn't help it, I looked at her. She had her panties on. Thank god. But then I looked higher. 'Holy shit.' Whoops, I didn't meant to say that out loud.

She noticed I'm looking, or more like staring at this point, and smirked. 'Like what you see?'

My cheeks flushed. This was so fucking embarassing. The Sasquatch caught me looking at her tits. 'Yes. No! No, I... I just...' I kept staring at her titties. They were so fluffly. She is so _damn_ hot.

She raised her eyebrows. 'Adore my tits?'

'What? Absolutely not.' I said.

'That didn't sound very convincing.' She smirked.

'Just put your fucking shirt on already.'

She did, but that wasn't much help, 'cause I could still see her nipples through it. 'Better?' she asked.

Not really but it will have to do. 'Yeah.'

The door bell rang.

'That must be Max.' I said and quickly made my way out of the room to open the door. It was getting really hot in there.

I greeted Maxim and asked him if he wanted something to eat or drink. He declined. He said he's very tired, so I showed him his room. When he settled down, I went back to my room.

Alex was laying on her bed, fortunately fully dressed, reading a book. I really wanted to go to sleep. I was a little sleep deprived today, so I wanted to get a rest.

'Can I turn the light off?' I asked.

'Sure.' Alex closed her book. 'Isn't it a little too early?' she smirked.

'Maybe, but I'm tired. So if you don't mind...'

'It's fine.' She took off her glasses and put them on the book next to her.

I turned off the light and crawled inside my bed.

'Good night, kid.' I heard Alex say.

I smiled and said it back. 'Good night, sasquatch.'


	7. Buzz

**Chapter 7 :) I tried to make the fight as short as possible.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed rather quickly. Especially for Piper. It was Saturday – her big day. Tonight she would start her winning spree again. She is determined to win, even though her back's to the wall. She did a background check on her opponent. She found out Suzanne Warren was <em>very<em> dangerous. Her punches knocked out 3 people _in instant_. They lost in the 1st round.

Alex found a job as a store clerk. _Shittiest job ever. _After just one day in her new job, she wanted to _kill_ all the customers.

Maxim was a lazy piece of shit. No wonder his girlfriend kicked him out. He sat in front of the TV all day, ocassionaly getting up to pee.

The tension between Alex and Piper slightly eased. They still had too different opinions on certain things to not argue from time to time, but they were having their way. A whole different kind of tension was rising though...

'Hey Sasquatch, have you seen my hoodie?'

Piper and Alex were in their room. It was 7 in the morning. Alex was lying on her stomach, barely able to open her eyes.

'What?' she asked in a sleepy voice. 'What fucking hoodie?'

'The one I had on yesterday. Grey Nike.' Piper kept searching all over the room. It was the only hoodie she could wear. All the others were in the laundry. Someone should really wash the damn clothes already.

'What time is it?' Alex looked around. 'Where am I?' Piper gave her a look. She and Nicky got trashed last night after work.

'In your bedroom.'

'Uh-uh.' Alex mumbled into her pillow. 'I'm so... dead right now.'

'I bet you are.' Piper said annoyed. She couldn't find her stupid hoodie. 'Alex!' she suddenly shouted so loud she startled the brunette.

'Shit.' Alex cursed quietly as a jolt of sharp pain shot through her already hurting head. 'What?!' she snapped at Piper.

'Where is the _goddamn_ hoodie?' Piper asked sharply.

Alex turned around. 'How the fuck am I supposed to know?'

'It was on _that_ chair yesterday.' she pointed at a wooden chair. 'No-one was here except me and you. You put it away somewhere.'

Alex laughed. 'And why would I do that?'

'I don't know, you were drunk. Drunk people do a lot of stupid shit for no reason.' Piper was asleep when Alex and Nicky came home. She woke up for a minute to see Alex stumble on the porch of their bedroom, drunk as fuck. She went right back to sleep, not wanting to deal with a drunk Sasquatch.

Alex slid off the covers and revealed her black lingerie. She put it on because she was going to pick up some hot chick last night. She started to flirt with a hot brunette, but she ended up puking all over her. That was probably a major cock-block.

She sat up in her bed. Piper stopped searching and looked at her. _Damn. That's some fuckable material._

'Piper, I don't...fucking remeber anything from last night.'

Piper didn't even register Alex speaking. She was too busy staring at her body.

'Piper!'

The blonde looked up to Alex's face. 'What?'

Alex smirked at the fact Piper was checking her out, again. She did the same when Piper didn't look though... 'You know what? I'll help you find your stupid hoodie.' She stood up and put on her bathrobe. She didn't want to distract the blonde too much.

'Thanks.'

They eventually found the hoodie under Alex's bed. She had no idea, or more accurately no memory of how it got there.

* * *

><p>Piper headed to the gym. It was her last training before the fight. Miss Claudette told her to be at the club at 18:30. The fight would begin at 7.<p>

After the training it was the usual routine, she picked up Nicky, Alex and Max and drove to Red's place for lunch.

Everyone made their order, except Piper. Her food for today was a little different from usual. She would go to the supermarket after lunch to pick up some brown bread and fruits.

'I'm so fucking scared for tonight.' Piper said as the others ate.

'Scared?' Nicky looked at her with raised eyebrows. 'That's not your motto!'

'I know... But have you seen her? Crazy Eyes? She's very strong and...' Piper paused. '...scary.'

'You fought worse Chaps, remember?' Nicky referred to her days in the underground. The fighters there, they were way more aggressive and stronger than most of the professional boxers.

'Yeah. But still.' Nicky knew Piper's confidence was a little down after her last fight. She also knew that when she will be in the ring, it won't matter anymore, so she wasn't too worried about it.

'I wish I could be there.' Alex said. She wanted to see Piper's fight, but she had to work til' 9.

'Yeah, too bad you can't make it.' Nicky said. She has weekends off, she can see the fight. 'Max, you're gonna come?'

'Sure. I wouldn't miss and opportunity to see our blondie beat someone's ass.'

Piper forced a smile. She hoped it's not going to be her who gets their ass beaten.

Red will work til' late night, so she's not going to make it either. Today was Saturday – the biggest rush the entire week. _Dates and shit._

Piper did the shopping and went home. Alex went to work. Nicky went to her room to sleep, she was still hungover. Maxim was watching TV again. Piper watched with him for a while, but she was too nervous to sit at one place. She tried to kill the anxiety with a hot shower but it didn't help at all. She sat down in front of her notebook and watched some of Suzanne's fights. She was like the fucking Hulk in the ring. Piper got even more anxious.

The hours passed and it was time to go.

* * *

><p>The place was already full when they arrived. Usually there is a lot less people on women's fights, but Piper always sells out the entire place, being the most promising new(ish) female boxer. She's in the game professionaly for less than 2 years and she already made herself quite a name, with 17 wins, from which 11 were knockouts, and 1 loss. Her powerful right uppercut became notorious.<p>

But all these people weren't here just for Piper. Her opponent, Suzanne Warren, is a world champion. She has 34 wins (28 KO's) and 2 losses on her account. She started her professional career 5 years ago.

Piper prepared for the fight in the back. Adam, her cutman, Miss Claudette and Joshua were with her.

Piper was no longer anxious. She was ready for this fight. She felt the adrenaline rising when she walked towards the ring.

Suzanne walked to the ring too. They climbed through the ropes. Joshua pulled Piper's red robe down. She was rocking blonde cornrows, like Tricia does sometimes.

Suzanne's trainer pulled down her robe too, revealing her bantu knots. Piper looked at her eyes. They were absolutely terrifying. No wonder her nickname was 'Crazy Eyes'.

The two women stood in the middle of the ring, agreeing to a fair fight and clashing their hands. They walked back into their corners.

Adam put Piper's mouth guard in. Piper can't remember when was the last time she had a buzz like this. She was about to fight a really strong opponent, someone who was worth it.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signalizing the beginning of <em>Round 1 <em>

Crazy Eyes came out swinging. Her punches were very quick and strong, and Piper couldn't do anything but dodge.

She didn't let up, so Piper eventually let down her guard and a powerful jab landed on her cheeck. She stumbled backwards from the impact.

She didn't waste any time and went on to attack. She landed a few punches on Suzanne's face.

She striked a few low-blows too, but she was caught off guard with a left hook followed by an uppercut.

Crazy Eyes was punching non-stop again. Piper wasn't able to dodge all of the punches and she couldn't attack either.

The bell rang again - end of the round.

The two women went back into their corners.

Piper was frustrated. She couldn't do shit against Suzannes quick tempo.

_Round_ _2_

Crazy Eyes was punching non-stop, not showing Piper any mercy. Piper barely hit her a few times. Her face was bruised and bleeding a little.

The round was over again. If the fight continues like this, she's going to lose. She realized she had to do something else...

_Round 3_

This time it was Piper who came out swinging. And she didn't stop. Crazy Eyes was exhausted from the previous rounds, so it was easier to hit her. Piper knew she's going to lose a lot of enery this way, but she had to risk it.

The round ended. Suzanne seemed pretty beat up too. Piper was on the right track.

_Round 4_

Suzanne regained her strenght. The 4th round was mostly even.

Piper collected all her strenght before the next round. She is going to be quick and she's going to punch as hard as she can. There is no other strategy – she just can't stop attacking no matter what.

_Round 5_

Crazy Eyes went very hard on Piper, but Piper didn't let herself so easily. She dodged most of the punches and went on to attack. She wanted to win, to beat Suzanne. _Her goal_ was the only thing she saw. She attacked with huge power and Suzanne couldn't block. She hit her until she let down her guard completely, and that's when Piper took her chance and her _right uppercut_ stroke Suzanne in the jaw with so much impact she fell down on the ground.

The judge counted to 10. She didn't get up.

* * *

><p>The crowd was screaming Piper's name, Nicky and Max jumped up from their seats and ran to the ring.<p>

_Piper won._

Words of congratulations echoed all over the place.

'Come on, Chaps, the after-party's waiting for us!' Nicky screamed when they were in the back.

'I'm not going.' Piper wanted to go home. She wasn't in the mood for a party. Well, not that kind of a party...

'What the fuck do you mean you're not going? It's for you, come on!'

'No, Nicky I mean it, I'm going home.'

'Shit, alright, if you're like that. Me and Max are gonna be there til' at least 6 in the morning and we gon' kill it, without you, just so you know.' Nicky said in a childish manner.

'Fine.' Piper rolled her eyes and walked out of the club with her team. She didn't want to let Nicky down, but she was beat up and tired.

She went straight home.

When she got there, she undid her cornrows and went to the shower – her happy place. Her face stung under the steam of hot water. Crazy Eyes really did a number on it.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She heard the door being unlocked. It was Alex.

* * *

><p>'Piper! You're home? I thought you were at the after party.' Alex said when she saw Piper. 'How did it go?'<p>

'I won.' Piper said, not taking her eyes off Alex. She wore a white shirt with the first few buttons open and black jeans with boots. Piper found it extremely hot.

'Congratulations, kid!' Alex smiled. 'Your face looks horrible though.' She took off her boots when Piper walked up to her and took her by the wrist.

She dragged her towards their bedroom. 'Where are we going?'

When they reached the bedroom Piper shut the door behind them. Alex didn't know what's going on. 'Why did you drag me here?'

She looked into Piper's eyes and what she saw made her stop with the questions. They were darkened with lust. She moved in closer at the exact same time as Piper and their lips locked. The kiss was rough, full of desire.

Piper pushed Alex on the bed couch. She climbed on the top of her and started kissing her again. She started to unbutton her shirt.

'Piper...' Alex pulled away, coming back to her senses. 'Piper, what are you doing?' She should probably stop the blonde before she does something stupid.

'What does it look like I'm doing?' Piper kissed her again and continued unbuttoning her shirt. It took too long, so she decided to just tear it off her.

'Shit.' Alex looked at her shirt. 'Piper... Maybe we shouldn't...' She was cut off by Piper unwrapping her towel and tossing it away. She was sitting on her, completely naked, looking at her like she's dinner. She kissed Alex again and started to take off her pants. She didn't suceed, she was too turned on to even unbutton it.

'Alex, take them the fuck off.' She ordered and got off of Alex, who immidiately slid them off. She took off her glasses and then removed her bra. Piper stared at her titties for a while and then she took one in her mouth. Alex moaned. She leaned on her elbows, and let Piper have her fun.

After a minute she couldn't take it anymore. 'Piper... eat me out.'

The blonde looked up at her for a while before she moved down and took off Alex's panties. Holy shit, Alex was _definitely_ ready for her. She laid down on her back. She was waiting for Piper to fuck her with her mouth, but she didn't do anything. She was motionless between her legs.

'Piper, what are you doing?'

Piper looked at her. 'I have _literally_ no idea.'

'Come on! It's not gonna lick itself.' Alex was very impatient.

Piper moved between her legs. 'Alex... I've never, you know I've never gone down on another woman before.'

'I don't give a fuck, just do it already.'

Piper looked at Alex one more time. _Fine._

She took Alex's clit into her mouth and sucked on it. Alex grabbed the sheets. 'Fuck, that's a rough start.'

Piper continued sucking for a while, then she slid her tongue in Alex's pussy. Alex was moaning and reaching for the sheets_. Probably a good sign_. Piper continued. She always thought eating someone out would be gross, but she loved how Alex tasted. She wanted to taste all of her. Her tongue moved all over her pussy. She sucked her clit again. She did it all over again many times.

Alex couldn't take it anymore. 'Fuck!'

She wrapped her legs around the blonde. She moaned and screamed Piper's name, making a mess out of the sheets around her.

Piper continued licking her even after she came. She was new to this, so she couldn't sense when it was enough. It was too much for Alex, so she quickly grabbed Piper's hair and pulled her up for a kiss. She never kissed people who just licked her pussy. But it was pretty damn good.

It was Alex's turn. She sat up and before Piper even knew it her fingers were inside her.

'Alex!' Piper screamed in surprise and pleasure. 'Oh my god, Alex!' Alex started to move her fingers inside the blonde.

'Wow, you're really fucking tight.' Alex moaned into Piper's hair.

'Yeah, well, I haven't had sex in 2 months.' Piper's breathing was sped up.

'I'm not complaining. When I'll be done with you, you're going to be wider than the fucking Grand Canyon.' She added 2 more fingers inside her.

Alex decided she's going to tease the shit out of Piper. She was moving slowly, kissing and sucking on Piper's neck. But Piper wasn't going to have any of this slow crap. She started rocking on Alex's hand.

Alex was getting so turned on just by watching Piper. She moved faster and faster, pushing Alex's fingers as deep as she could. She wrapped her hands around Alex and when the brunette started to rub her clit, she dug her nails in her skin. 'Fuck...' was all she could say.

Alex dragged her nails down Piper's back, causing the blonde to arch. She bit her nipple and then took it in her mouth, while she was still rubbing her clit. She started to thrust inside Piper too, while the blonde still moved on her own.

'Alex...' she grabbed Alex's hair. She was almost there. The brunette sucked on her pulse point and that was the last straw.

'I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming.' Piper pulled on Alex hair.

'Show, don't tell.' Alex whispered in her ear.

Alex pulled her fingers out when Piper was done. She pulled Alex closer while she was recovering. The brunette held her, afraid if she'd let go Piper would just roll off the bed.

They both laid down on the bed a couple of minutes after.

'Holy shit, Alex...' Piper was out of breath. 'You fuck like a pornstar.'

Alex chuckled. 'Thanks.'

They were laying there, next to each other, all sweaty, with messy hair.

'I think I might need to change my sheets.' Alex said.

Piper blushed. They _really_ made a mess.

'So...' Piper started. 'This means...This doesn't mean anything right?'

'Nope, no strings attached.'

'Okay,' Piper sat up. 'I'm gonna go to my bed.' She stood up and made a step when Alex stopped her.

'Wait.'

She turned around. Alex was laying on her side, pointing to the spot next to her.

Piper shook her head. 'That looks like the exact opposite of 'no strings attached'.

'Come be my little spoon.' Alex said sweetly.

Piper rolled her eyes. She couldn't say no to her. She laid down and Alex wapped her arm around her. Who knew she would be so cuddly...

'I missed this.' Alex said.

'Missed what?'

'Human contact.' She snuggled up to Piper even more.

So that's why.

Piper smiled at Alex's affection. It was so good, feeling her warm body against her. They fell asleep like this.

_This_ was Piper's prize.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that was my attempt at writing some girl-on-girl fucking.<strong>

**Maybe they got it on a little early:)**


	8. Fuck Enemies

**Chapter 8 :) **

* * *

><p>It's been more than 2 weeks since Piper's fight with Suzanne. She and Alex <em>fucked<em> every night since then. Mostly during the day too. And the more they did it, the more the attraction between them seemed to grow.

_Physical attraction. _

That's what they admitted to themselves at least.

They never slept together after sex again, ever since the first night. It would be too relationship-like. _That can't happen between them._

No-one knew about them, about what they're doing when nobody's looking. They would never get away with it if Nicky found out. She would never stop teasing them.

It was Tuesday – Piper's favourite day. She can sleep for as long as she wants.

At 10 p.m. she dragged herself out of the bed. Alex was still sleeping. She pulled the curtains open.

'Aww, shit, my eyes..' Alex groaned from her bed.

'You're awake?' Piper asked in a bored tone.

'Yeah..I was trying to go back to sleep, but now all of this sun ruined it. It's gonna burn my fucking eyeballs out.'

'I always suspected you're a vampire... Should I be concerned?' Piper looked at the brunette with a serious expression.

'Very funny. Could you just.. pull the curtains back?'

'No.' Piper grabbed a towel and walked to Alex's bed. 'I'm going to take a shower.'

She stood by the bed for a while so Alex spoke 'Okay. And?'

'Well, I was thinking.. we could shower together.' Alex looked up at Piper. 'To save water.'

'Maybe some other time.' Alex said and pulled the blanket higher 'I'm too tired.'

'Fine.' Piper shot back and walked out of the door. Alex smirked when she left the room.

Piper went to the shower and left the door unlocked. She turned the water on and rubbed shampoo in her hair. She was rinsing it, when she felt someone touch her from behind and then kiss her. She kissed back.

'Hey.' Alex said with a smile.

'Hey.' Piper couldn't help but grin at her.

They kissed again.

'I thought you are too tired.'

'I am.'

Piper grinned at her wider. 'So you just can't resist me.'

'Really, I'm the one who can't resist? If I recall correctly, it was _you_ who dragged me to the bedroom that night and fucked me.' Alex knew if Piper wouldn't have made a move first, she would've eventually. She wanted Piper just as much as the blonde wanter her, but it was too much fun to tease her, so she never admitted it.

'Great, bring that up now, it happened like what, a month ago?... And by the way, it was your fault.' Piper said, dragging her hand across Alex's waist.

'My fault?' Alex chuckled.

'Yeah.' the blonde whispered in her ear 'You're too fucking hot.'

She rubbed Alex's nipples until' they became hard, even under the hot steam of water.

'You really like my titties, don't you?' Alex asked amused and started to kiss Piper's neck.

'Love them.' Piper moaned when Alex sucked on her pulse point.

She lifted the blondie up and pushed her against the wall. Piper wrapped her legs around her and kissed her.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Piper unwrapped her legs and stood up on her feet.

'Who's in there?' It was Nicky.

'It's uh, me, Piper!' Piper said quickly.

'Let me in!'

'What?'

'I've gotta pee!'

She usually let Nicky in when she really needed to pee but now it was not the time. 'I can't! I'm uh, I'm naked!'

'Yeah, I thought you don't shower in your clothes, Piper. Come on, open the door!'

'Shit. Stay quiet.' Piper whispered to Alex and got out of the shower.

'What? You can't let her in.' Alex protested, but Piper pulled the curtain over her to hide her before she could say anything else.

'Hurry up, I'm gonna pee myself!' Nicky shouted from behind the door.

Piper wrapped a towel around herself and unlocked the door.

'Finally!' Nicky came in and pulled down her pants. She sat on the toilet. 'What took you so long?'

'Sorry, I..uh, I don't know...' Piper stuttered and Nicky immidiately became suspicious.

'Were you fucking someone?'

'What? No, no, absolutely not! Why would you say that?'

Nicky ignored Piper's question 'So if I pulled that curtain away, I wouldn't find a naked guy with a hard dick behind?' she nodded her head towards the shower.

'No! Of course not!' Piper shook her head. Technically, she wasn't lying. Alex wasn't a guy and she didn't have a hard dick...

Nicky grinned. 'Okay.'

When she was done peeing she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. 'By the way, I went by your room just now. Where's Alex?'

'Alex?'

'Yeah. Y'know, the Sasquatch who lives with us..'

'I know who Alex is. I don't know where.. she is right now..'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, of course I'm sure! Why?' Piper immidiately regret her tone. Nicky's suspicion was going into overdrive, she saw it on her face.

'I don't know, you share a room with her.'

'Uh, yeah, well, she doesn't tell me everything.'

'Alright. I'm just gonna let you _enjoy your shower_.' Nicky smirked and looked towards the curtain, then walked out.

Piper locked the door and cursed.

'Shit. Shit,shit!'

Alex pulled the curtain away. 'What?'

'She knows. About us.'

'What? Why do you think so?'

'Because! I saw her. Her smug little grin! She knows..she fucking knows! Shit..'

Alex laughed. 'Okay. Or..maybe you're just paranoid. Come back here.'

Piper climbed back to the shower and Alex pulled her close.

'I'm not paranoid, Alex. I know she knows. I just fucking know it.'

'So what if she does?' Alex didn't fully believe Nicky knew but she didn't really care. 'What is she gonna do, write an article about it in the New York Times?'

'My ex-boyfriend wrote an article there once..'

'Okay, that's kinda off-topic, Pipes.' Alex chuckled and kissed Piper.

The blonde smiled at being called that. 'Yeah.' she kissed Alex 'Sorry.'

'Why don't we finish what we started?' Alex said and pushed Piper against the wall again.

'That sounds like a great idea.' Piper grinned and kissed Alex hard, all her worries about Nicky finding out disappearing.

* * *

><p>'So, Alex, where were you this morning?'<p>

Nicky, Piper and Alex were having lunch at Red's.

'This morning? You'll have to be more exact.' Alex said, knowing where Nicky was going with this. Piper was right – she knows.

'You weren't in your room when I walked by, at like, I don't know, ten?..at the time Piper was taking a shower.' Nicky grinned towards Piper, whose face turned a little red.

'Oh, I was, y'know' Alex had no idea what to say. She couldn't come up with a lie off the top off her head.

'In the shower with her?' Nicky's grin grew wider when she saw Piper's eyes nearly fall out of their place.

'No.' Alex said. 'I was in the kitchen. Eating breakfast.'

'Oh, really? Then how come I didn't see you?'

Alex was quiet. She didn't know how to reply to this.

'Nicky, what's your point?' Piper interrupted.

'My point is, that you guys have a _thing_ going on. Sexual thing.'

'What? Absolutely not. That's ridiculous.' Piper said, biting into an orange. She was surprised by how composed she was when Nicky just said the truth out loud.

Before Nicky could say anything, Max sat down next to them. 'Hey, guys.' Piper and Alex were relieved they don't have to continue with this conversation, although both of them knew that Nicky knows for sure and they won't change her mind no matter how much they'll deny it.

'Hey.' Piper greeted. 'What's up? Where were you?'

'I found a job.'

'Really? That's great! Where?' Piper asked.

'Over there.' Max pointed towards the building across the street. They all looked that way.

'They already opened?' Nicky asked.

'Yeah. A woman named Yvonne Parker opened a store with hunting supplies and shit. She hired me as the store clerk.'

'Welcome to the club.' Alex said.

'Did you say Yvonne Parker?' Nicky asked. 'Name sounds familiar.' she thought for a while. 'Nah, nevermind.. Good for you brother.'

'Thanks.' Max said.

They continued eating and Nicky couldn't stop thinking about where she heard that name before. She had a bad feeling about that woman opening a store opposite Red's place, but she didn't know why.

* * *

><p>It was half past 10 and Piper still couldn't fall asleep. She was so used to getting up early that when she woke up so late, she just couldn't go to sleep on time. Red,Alex and Nicky were at work, Max was already asleep. There was no-one she could hang with, except maybe one of the neighbours, which meant either Big Boo, Daya or Maritza. She wasn't in the mood for spanish drama or Big Boo's fucked-up ways of conversation, so she just turned on the TV in the living room.<p>

She heard the door unlock.

'Hey.' Nicky walked in.

'Hey.'

The messy haired woman hanged her coat on the hanger, slid off her shoes and sat down next to Piper.

'So, you wanna tell me about you and Alex?'

Piper looked at her. She knew there was no point in denying.

'There's no me and Alex. We just.. casually fuck. And by that I mean every day, 3 or 4 times.' She didn't knew why she said this, but if Nicky wants to talk about it, then she can have it her way.

'Holy shit, Chaps. Too much information.' Nicky chuckled. 'So you _do_ have a thing going on after all, huh?'

'Uh-uh.' Piper replied, taking a bite of an apple.

'So what are you, exactly? Nicky asked.

'I don't know, fuck buddies?' Piper shrugged 'Or maybe fuck enemies would be more accurate.'

'Oh man.' Nicky grinned. 'Alex and Piper. Vause.. and Chapman. Having sex. Is it the end of the world?'

Piper shoved Nicky in the shoulder slightly. The door opened again and in walked Alex.

'Hey, Alex.' Nicky greeted. 'We were just talking about you.'

'That's great.' Alex said in an uninterested voice and walked to her room.

'Shit. What's up with her?' Nicky asked.

'Bad day at work?'

'Nah, this looks worse. I mean she didn't even care about what I had to say about you two.'

'Nicky, there's no.. Nevermind. I'll go talk to her.' Piper stood up. There definitely was something wrong with Alex and she wanted to know what.

'Yeah, be her knight in a shining armor, Chaps.'

'Shut up... and by the way, knights with shining armors suck.'

Nicky raised her eyebrows. 'Why?'

'Cause their armor is shiny, duh!' With that Piper walked away.

Piper walked in the bedroom and saw Alex putting on her grey top.

'Hey.' She said as she walked closer. Alex didn't say a word. 'What's with the mood?'

Alex sat down on her bed. 'I don't wanna talk about it.'

Piper sat next to her. 'You sure?'

Alex nodded.

Piper put an arm around her. She just had some kind of urge to comfort her. The brunette looked up.

'Hey, if you don't mind, I don't want to have sex tonight.'

Piper pulled her arm away. She was a little offended by the fact that Alex assumed she was going for sex, but then again, as far as she knew that's all she wanted to have with her. She was right though, but not in this moment. She really wanted to comfort her. 'It's fine.' She stood up from the bed but Alex grabbed her hand.

'Piper..'

The blonde looked back.

'Would you um, would mind staying with me tonight? In my bed?'

'Alex..' She wanted to comfort her, but this was too much.

'Please.'

Something really bad must've happened if Alex was asking her to stay.

'Okay.' Piper said and sat back next to Alex.

'Thank you.'

'So.. you wanna go to sleep?'

'Yeah.'

Alex laid down on her back and made space for Piper, who laid on her side, her face the opposite direction of Alex. She knew if she'd face her, she couldn't help holding her close. It wasn't even the sex, she just somehow wanted to have her close to her. And she didn't want to want that. It was just not right for them.

So they slowly fell asleep, next to each other, and yet so far away...


	9. The Alps

**Chapter 9 :)**

* * *

><p><em>Beep..beep..beep..<em>

The alarm clock went off at 7 in the morning. Nicky wasn't here to serve her purpose as _the rooster _this morning, so she snuck in Piper's room before she left, set the alarm and put it on the nightstand by Alex's bed couch. She went with Red to the restaurant to help her out.

_Beep..beep..beep.._

'Shit!' Alex cursed when the sound startled her so much she woke up. 'What the fuck?'

_Beep..beep..beep_

**_*Smash*_**

Alex punched the alarm clock off the nightstand, and it crashed straight into the wall.

Piper, who was laying beside Alex on her stomach, shifted her head and looked at the brunette, who was putting on her glasses. 'Alex, what the fuck are you doing?'

Her eyes landed on the alarm clock on the floor. It had a huge crack on it. 'Is that _my_ alarm?'

'Yeah. You could've told me you put it next to my bed!..next to my face!'

'I didn't!' Piper was confused. 'I don't know how it got there.' she looked at the broken alarm. 'Why did you smash it on the floor?'

'It almost gave me a fucking heart attack! Jesus..' Alex held her chest. 'And for the record, I smashed it on the wall.'

Piper shooked her head. 'Whatever.' she turned to lie on her back. Then she remembered last night. 'Hey,' she eyed Alex 'You're gonna tell me what happened? Last night?'

Alex stood up and grabbed the alarm. 'I told you I don't want to talk about it.' She put it on the nightstand and sat on the bed.

'Well, okay, but..' Before Piper could finish her sentence, the brunette was kissing her. She climbed between Piper's legs.

'Shut up, Piper.' She kissed Piper again but the blonde pulled away.

'Wait..wait, Alex.' she tried to talk, but everytime she pulled away, Alex crashed their lips back together. 'Alex!' the brunette finally stopped and looked at Piper. 'Alex, what's wrong with you?'

'What's wrong with me?' Alex chuckled. 'I want you to fuck me.' she went for another kiss but Piper stopped her.

'But yesterday you were so..'

'Piper!' Alex snapped. 'How many times I've gotta tell you, I don't want to fucking talk about it.'

'But..'

'Why do you care anyway?'

This question Piper couldn't really answer herself. 'I don't know. I just do.'

'No, you don't.'

Piper slid from beneath Alex and sat up. 'Why do you say that?'

'Because all you want from me is a _good fuck_. ' Alex said. 'And, you know, that's fine. I mean, that's all I want from _you_. You don't need to pretend that you care about me.'

'I..' Piper didn't know what to say. Those words hurt, and she couldn't figure out why. They were true though. _The truth sucks..._

'I have to go to the gym.' Piper finally said and scooted to the edge of the bed.

'Well, we still have time for a quickie, right?' Alex grinned and pulled Piper back.

'No, Alex..' Piper tried to get away from Alex when she started kissing her neck. 'Alex..' she moaned the brunette's name. They kissed and Piper almost gave in to Alex's sweet lips, but then she remembered this was going to be just meaningless sex. It always was, but it didn't bother her until now. Something changed. Laying next to her last night made her realize she wanted to keep Alex from being sad, or scared. She didn't know why, but she did, and now, the thought of meaningless fucking seemed wrong. So she pulled away.

'Alex, I've really gotta go.' Piper stood up.

'What? ..what's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to be late.'

The blonde started undressing. She was really quick taking her PJ's off.

'It's barely past 7, you've got plenty of time.'

Piper was now putting on her sweats and hoodie. 'That's what Nicky said once, and I ended up being late.' she said and pulled the hoodie over her head.

'Okay.' Alex was kinda confused by the blonde's rejection.

Piper grabbed her bag 'See you.' she said and walked out.

* * *

><p>At the gym, Piper yet again couldn't control her emtions, which were coming to surface everytime she punched the bag. She was probably gonna end up all beat up again, if she doesn't calm down. But this is what calmed her down. This was how she vented. She was angry for the fact she couldn't understand her own emotions, the fact that these new emotions were there in the first place, for Alex's coldness..<p>

She kept punching harder and harder, until all the anger was gone and she got overwhelmed by fatigue.

At lunch, Lorna announced her upcoming birthday party, which was tonight... Apparently, she initially planned on travelling to Europe with her fiancé, but at the _very_ last moment she changed her mind and decided to throw a party at her huge apartment.

'So, you guys are all coming right?' Lorna asked enthusiastically.

'Of course.' Nicky said. 'I wouldn't miss an oportunity to go to a party where you drink yourself to the other world.' she smirked.

'Christopher is gonna be there.'

'Who?' Nicky asked.

'My fiancé..'

'Oh. Sure.' Nicky grinned. _Like that's gonna stop me from finally getting you horizontal..._

'I can't come.' Alex said. 'I'm working til' 11. I don't think I'm gonna make it.'

'Hey, I'm working til' 10, it's fine. We just arrive when we can, the party's gonna last til' the early morning anyway.' Nicky said.

'No,no,no,' Lorna cut in '..the party's going to end way sooner than that. My neighbours would kill me if I'd party til' the morning.'

'So, fuck your neighbours!' Nicky said. 'Invite them too.' she grinned.

'Guys, I think I'll skip this one.' Piper mumbled.

'What? What do you mean, skip it?' Lorna squealed.

'I can barely stand on my feet, Lorna, I don't think I can dance all night, and do all that.. crazy shit we do at your parties.'

'No, you can't do this to me. Piper, please, please be there.' Lorna pleaded.

'When does it start?'

'Nine.'

Piper gave it a thought. 'Fine.' Lorna jumped with excitement. 'But. I won't stay for too long, alright?'

'Alright.'

'By the way,' Alex said 'Nicky,why don't you tell us about that alarm clock next to my bed?'

'Oh, I hope it woke you up..' Nicky said.

'Oh, yes!' Piper cut in. 'It did!.. But it won't anymore, because this.. Sasquatch.. smashed it to the fucking ground.'

'The wall..' Alex corrected and Piper shot her a look.

'What? Why?' Nicky frowned.

'It fucking scared me! Why did you put it so close to my god-damn ears?'

'Well, I just thought I would put it there so Piper doesn't have to get up to turn it off...'

'You slept at Alex's bed?' Lorna cut in and looked at Piper.

'Oh, yeah...,' Nicky grinned. 'Tom and Jerry here are fuck buddies, right?'

'Whatever, can we not talk about it?' Piper said. She didn't want to talk about how she and Alex were 'fuck buddies'. She needed to get this whole thing off her mind.

'But, I thought you guys didn't like each other..' Lorna said.

'We don't.' Piper and Alex said at the same time and gave each other a look.

Nicky grinned, this was like a fucking high-school drama...

* * *

><p>Alex finally got home after another shitty day at work. She wasn't in the mood to party after what happened last night, but she didn't want to disappoint Lorna. She walked to her room and when she saw Piper sleeping, she was rather surprised.<p>

She walked up to bed 'Piper!' she shook the blonde. 'Piper!' She shook her harder. 'Piper, wake up!'

Piper slowly opened her eyes and squinted at Alex. 'What? What's going on?' _Damn, you're adorable._

The brunette smiled 'You fell asleep.'

'Oh, shit.' Piper sat up. 'What time is it?'

'Past eleven.' Alex said.

'Fuck! I was supposed to be at the party like, 2 hours ago..'

'Relax, I'm just going there.'

'We need to hurry up.' Piper stood up.

'Or.. We could do something.. more enjoyable.' Alex said in her husky voice and pulled Piper closer.

'Alex, now is not the time.' Piper pulled away.

'Come on, Piper! We haven't fucked since yesterday morning, I think we can make some time for it.' Alex pulled her back and kissed her.

Piper kissed her back, but then she pulled away 'Alex.. I don't want to.'

'What? What's the problem?' Alex looked at her confused.

'Nothing, we should just head to the party..'

'This is the second time you don't want to fuck today.' Alex stated. 'Is something wrong?'

'No.'

'Then? Why don't we just do it?'

'Because I don't want to, Alex, just..' Piper stopped mid-sentence.

'What?'

'It's just that you're acting so cold.'

'Really? I am? I'm not the one declining sex...'

'That's not what I mean!' Piper cut in. 'What I mean to say is.. that you.. Do you really think I don't care about you at all?'

'Is that what this is all about?' Alex chuckled. 'Piper, you're so full of shit. I mean, you just want to fuck around...'

'Fuck you!' Piper showed her. 'Fuck you, Alex! I really tried to be nice to you, to comfort you, but if you refuse it, fine!'

'You're being ridiculous. You don't really care about me, come on, Piper. Just admit it, I don't know why the fuck you're playing.' Alex said.

Piper looked at her. 'You know what? You're right. I don't know why we even do this whole thing in the first place, because I fucking hate you.' Piper immidiately regret those words when they left her mouth, but if Alex really wanted her to say it, she can have it. 'And no, I really don't give a flying fuck about what's bothering you. You could be dying right now for all I care.' Piper said with a bitter tone.

Those words were like a spike through Alex's heart. But she asked for it. She wanted Piper to put down her mask of kindness. She acted like she cared, like she wasn't in just for the sex. But now that she said it, it really hurt. Especially when she said she hates her. She knew Piper didn't like her, and she didn't like Piper either, but she didn't hate her.

You hate someone who killed your family, someone who bullied you your whole life, not someone who you met a few times and you didn't get along.

Alex just nodded in response. 'We should get dressed.'

'..Yeah.'

They were ready, in their cocktail dresses, and headed out.

'Piper.' Alex said as Piper was locking the door.

'What?' the blonde asked in a harsh tone.

'I need a ride.'

Piper rolled her eyes. She was planning on going there separate from Alex, but whatever..

* * *

><p>They drove to the huge 40 storey building. Lorna lived on the 22nd floor, so they had to take the elevator.<p>

They stepped in. The door closed and the elevator was moving annyoingly slow. They were on the 10th floor and neither of them said a word. The awkward silence bugged Alex, so she spoke.  
>'I'm really not in the mood for a party right now.'<p>

Piper looked at her. 'Me neither.' she said. 'I wish something would just happen so I don't have to get there.'

Suddenly, the elevator stopped in a harsh manner.

'Okay, this is _not_ what I meant..' Piper started but she was interrupted by the elevator shaking abruptly. She grabbed the handle on the wall.

'What's happening?' Alex asked in a panicked voice.

'I don't know! Probably an earthquake..!' Piper held on to the piece of metal and Alex stood in the corner.

The lights went out, and the elevator finally stopped shaking.

'Oh, god..' Piper breathed heavily. 'Oh,god... that was scary.'

'Uh-uh.' Alex lowered into a sitting positon, leaning her back to the wall. 'What are we going to do?' she asked shakily.

'Well, I guess we have to wait until the uh... electricity comes back..? Or until they rescue us.' Piper stated simply.

'What?.. What..? What are we going to do until then?' Alex sounded kinda freaked out.

'Uh,' Piper had no idea. 'Oh, I'll call Nicky.' she pulled out her phone from her handbag and dialed Nicky's number.

After a good minute, she still wasn't answering. 'Come on..'

'Hey!' Piper said when Nicky finally picked up.

'_Hey! Chaps, are you all right? There was an earthquake. The damn lights went out, we can't see shit in here.'_

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Nicky, we're stuck in the elevator.'

'_The el.. wait, you're in the building?'_

'Yeah, me and Alex just arrived here. We were in the elevator and then.. this shaking started and.. it's pitch dark in here too.' Piper looked at Alex. She could barely see her in this darkness.

'_Okay, listen. We're gonna get someone to get you out of there, alright? Til' then...' _Nicky suddenly hung up.

'Shit!' Piper tried calling her back, but her phone was off. 'Her battery's dead..'

'Hey,' she sat down and leaned on the wall opposite Alex. 'Help's gonna be on the way soon.'

'That's good.' Alex breathed. 'It's so dark in here...'

'Oh, I can light this bitch up.' Piper ran the flashlight app and put her phone on the floor.

'Thanks..' Alex said in a low voice. She took off her glasses and held her face for a while, then she ran her hand through her hair and looked around. 'Oh my god..Oh, shit..'

'What?' Piper asked. She couldn't believe Alex was so freaked out by being stuck in an elevator.

'There's such a small space in here...' Alex said with heavy breaths and kept looking around.'It's still so dark.. oh, god.. We're fucking trapped in here. Oh, god..' Alex seemed to start panicking.

'Alex..' Piper tried to stop her but the bruntette didn't even register.

'What if they're never gonna get us out? What if we run out of oxygen? Holy shit... holy shit...' Alex was going into some serious panic now. She wasn't even thinking rationally anymore..

Piper slid closer.

'Piper.. Piper, why is this _fucking_ elevator so _fucking_ small? Shit..' Alex's breathing was becoming faster by every second. 'I have to get out of here.. do something! Oh, god... I'm so fucking scared..'

'Alex..!' She grabbed Alex's hands and the brunette faced her. 'Alex, it's okay! They will get us out soon.'

Alex didn't seem to calm down one bit.

Suddenly, the lights came back.

'Oh, thank god!' Piper said. Alex seemed to calm down a little, but she was still breathing really fast. 'Alex, hey.. what's wrong? Why are you so scared?'

'Just.. I have this phobia, you know..'

'Claustrophobia.' Piper said when it hit her. That's why Alex was so freaked out.

'Yeah.. I can't, I just can't stand being in such _tiny_ spaces..'

'It's okay.' Piper said softly. There were so many things she was scared of on this same level. She knew how Alex felt right now.

Alex looked at Piper. 'You know... when I was in school..' she started, 'I got bullied.. a lot.'

Piper nodded. After not telling her what happened yesterday, Alex was going to share something really personal about herself. Piper would be happy - under different circumstances.

'I was in fifth grade then.. and one day, when the classes were over..I, I was walking to my locker, and.. then this guy, this really big guy from seventh grade, came up to me and showed me inside it..' Alex was barely able to talk, but she kept going.

'And he locked it.. I couldn't do anything..' Her eyes were teary at this point. 'He,he just walked away, and left me there.. He was even meaner than Jessica Wedge..'

Piper had no idea who Jessica Wedge was, but it was not important. She waited for Alex to continue..

'Y'know, I was there, for 5 hours before they got me out.. I was trapped, I couldn't..I couldn't move anywhere, and it was so dark in there. And I couldn't breathe. I was so scared... And I was alone...' Alex seemed to grow more anxious as she remembered.

'And ever since I, I'm scared of small,closed spaces, and the dark.. and of being alone.. in the dark..' Alex didn't say anything for a while after that. She was still panicking, but it seemed to be a bit better.

Piper just sat there across her and eyed her. It was painful to watch Alex so vunerable and scared.

Then, the lights went out again.

'Oh my god..' Alex breathed. She started to go into full-blown panic again. She held her chest. She was breathing so fast.. Piper felt her own anxiety rising when she watched her.

The phone was still lighting up the elevator.

'Alex!' She grabbed her hands again. The brunette didn't react, she kept hyperventilating. 'Alex, damnit!' Piper shook her. No reaction. 'What am I supposed to do?' The blonde was getting desperate. But she couldn't panic, she had to help Alex.

'Close your eyes.' she said suddenly. Alex didn't react. She tried once more. 'Alex, close your eyes.' Still, no reaction. 'I said, close your fucking eyes!' she shouted, but Alex wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, so Piper scooted behind her, and put one hand over her eyes. She wrapped the other one around Alex, trying to hold her still. She was shaking.

'Shh.. It's okay. It's fine.' Piper whispered to Alex's ear.

'Do you know where we are right now?' she asked.

'Trapped in a fucking elevator.'

'No, no, no we're not.' Piper said. 'We're in the mountains.'

'Mountains?'

'Yeah. The Alps. We're in the Alps.' Piper whispered to her softly. 'We are climbing Mount Everest.' This sounded ridiculous even to the blonde herself, but she continued, because Alex was calming down.

'And right now, we are taking a break. We are a little tired. So we sat down.' Alex was becoming gradually calmer as Piper slowly spoke.

'We're sitting in the grass and taking in the sight in front of us. We're out in the open. We can see.. the entire world from here. The beautiful nature of France, the surrounding moutains, covered in white. Can you see it?.. It's really, really beautiful.'

Alex was calm, she wasn't shaking anymore, and her breathing was almost steady. She completely forgot that they were in the elevator, she got lost in Piper's words, her arms.. her soothing voice.

'And we're here, together.' Piper finished her speech.

She pulled her hand off Alex's eyes. 'Just keep your eyes closed, alright?'

She did, she had her eyes shut.

Piper could still sense Alex's body shake a little, now and then.

'It's all fine.' She whispered and kissed Alex's cheek.

She was overwhelmed by the need to comfort Alex again. She forgot about their argument earlier, about everything she said to her. She didn't care anymore. She just held her tightly as she leaned against the wall.

Now, they just needed to wait for someone to get them out of here..

* * *

><p><strong>idk how i wrote something this corny..<strong>

**anyway, please leave a review :)**


	10. Halloween I

**Chapter 10 :) The result of binge watching all seasons of American horror story :P this is not that scary though. :)**

Alex got home from shopping, and all she saw around the building were Jack-o'-lanterns, plastic spiders and paper bats on the bare trees. The Diaz family was outside putting up Halloween decorations. The sky was dark, gray, it looked like it could rain any minute. It was pouring the entire day. It's a miracle it actually stopped. Alex took the chance and made her way to the nearby store before it would start again. It will probably rain tomorrow too. Alex wasn't really looking forward to a rainy Halloween.

She walked to the living room. Piper and Nicky were sitting on the ground in front of the TV, carving pumpkins.

'Hey, guys.'

'Hey.' Piper and Nicky said at once, not even bothering to look up. Piper had her tongue over her upper-lip, showing how much she was concentrating on her task.

Alex went to the kitchen and unpacked the groceries. There was a lot of candy for tomorrow. Alex always thought Halloween was the most stupid holiday. Right after Valentine's day, of course. A bunch of kids dressed up in costumes going from house to house, asking for candy. At least it was scary, or supposed to be scary. It sure was in prison.

When she was done, she walked back to the living room and sat down next to Piper. She looked at the pumpkin.

'What exactly is this going to be?' she frowned.

'Jigsaw.' Piper looked at her. 'Isn't it obvious?'

Alex studied the _thing _Piper was carving. It looked like anything but Jigsaw. 'Yeah...' Alex said. 'It's really nice.'

'Hmm. I know exactly what you're thinking, sasquatch.' Piper said. 'I can feel the sarcasm radiating from your words.'

'What? No. It really is nice.. if you're trying to win the prize for the shittiest jack-o'-lantern of 2014.' Alex chuckled.

'Yeah? Well, take a look at Nicky's pumpkin, and _then_ tell me who has the shittiest lantern.' Piper snapped, offended.

'Come on, I'm just fucking with you.' Alex kissed Piper's cheek and then looked at Nicky's pumpkin.

'Is that a coochie?'

'Oh, yeah.' Nicky turned it to Alex's direction. 'I call it _'The Vagina Lantern'_.' she said proudly.

Alex laughed and shook her head. 'Is pussy all you ever think of?'

'Basically, yeah.'

'Well, I don't think you can put it outside, cause', you know..it's a vagina.'

'Oh, no? Funny, cause' that's exactly what I'm going to do, right now.' Nicky took the lantern and walked out the door.

'Oh, man. The kids coming here will be traumatized for a lifetime.' Alex laughed.

'M-hm.' Piper kept carving with a perfect poker face.

'Oh, come on, Pipes' Alex nudged the blondie, '...it's not my fault that you're shitty at crafting.' she chuckled.

'Okay. I get it. My jack-o'-lantern sucks, I get it, Alex! Now, could you _stop _insulting it?..I _really_ tried to make it look nice, or well..decent...' Piper's tone got a little sad at the end of her speech, and Alex thought it was adorable.

'Aww, come here.' Alex pulled Piper in her embrace and kissed the side of her forehead.

'You're an asshole.'

'No, I'm not.' Alex said. 'I'm just a very honest person.'

'Same thing.' Piper pulled away. 'I need to finish this.'

'Hey, could you come with me to the hospital tomorrow?' Alex suddenly changed the topic.

'Tomorrow? But it's Halloween. And I thought you were gonna go today.'

'I know. I wanted to, but I couldn't.'

'Why not?'

'I'm just not ready.' Alex said. 'I mean, it's really no big deal, but still. I need someone with me.'

'Okay. I'll go with you.'

'Thank you.' Alex kissed the blondie.

'This doesn't mean you're forgiven.' Piper said. 'You've really hurt my emotions when you insulted my pumpkin, Alex. But you see, you'll pay for it.'

Alex chuckled. 'Is that supposed to be a threat?'

'Nope, no such thing. By the way, do you know where we are going tomorrow? I mean, after we've been to the hospital, of course.'

'To a halloween party?' Nicky told them she's taking them to a party. She haven't told Alex where it's gonna be though...

'Yeah. To _Lorna's_ halloween party.' Piper smirked.

'No.' Alex immidiately protested. 'No fucking way I'm going there again. Not after yesterday.'

'But Alex, you have to. Everyone is gonna be there.'

'Maybe, but _I _won't.'

'Don't be such a pussy. And anyway, what's the likelihood of the elevator getting stuck for a second time, just exactly when you are there?'

'With my luck...'

'Well, we can always take the stairs, if you're so freaked out.'

'To the 22nd floor?'

'Yeah. Not a problem for me, considering I run 10 miles every other day..' Piper looked at Alex, who had her _'are-you-fucking-kidding-me'_ face on. 'Hey, I can carry you on my back if you want to.'

'Deal.'

'Okay.' Piper smirked. 'At least you see how far I'm willing to go for you.' she jokingly said and ran her hand along Alex's back. 'Carrying such a weight all the way to the 22nd floor..' she rested her head against Alex's shoulder.

'I'm not that heavy.' Alex chuckled and put an arm around Piper's waist.

'Whatever you say, sasquatch.' Piper smiled. She loved having moments like this with Alex. This place always felt like home to her, but with Alex it feels like heaven.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

'_Wake up!' _

_Alex heard a voice._

'_Alex, wake up!'_

_She opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue ones staring at her._

'_Piper.'_

'_Yeah. It's me.' Piper smiled. _

'_What happened?' Alex asked._

'_You fell asleep. They got the electricity back on.' _

_Alex looked around. They were still in the elevator, but the lights were back on and the door was open._

'_Come on, let's get to Lorna's apartment.'_

_Piper helped Alex to stand up and they finally got out of the elevator._

_When they walked in, Piper saw a lot of familiar faces. Lorna was on the couch, laying on Nicky's chest. Christopher was passed out in the armchair, right next to them. Max was sitting on the ground with a glass of whiskey,talking to Maritza. Tricia was at the table with her girl, Mercy. Flaca and her boyfriend Ian were there too. _

_Piper figured it's not the best time to introduce Alex to Poussey, Taystee, Cindy and Brook. Maybe next time. It was the usual group, with a few folks missing. There were some other friends of Lorna too, Piper didn't know them._

_She and Alex went to the kitchen. Alex sat down._

'_Here.' Piper handed her a glass of water._

'_Thanks.'_

_The blondie sat down next to her._

'_My aunt overdosed.' Alex said suddenly._

'_What?'_

'_You wanted to know what's bothering me, well my aunt OD'd on cocaine.'_

'_Oh.' Piper realized what Alex just said. 'Shit. I'm sorry, Alex... Is she, you know..'_

'_No, no she's not dead. Although, she might be in a couple of days.'_

_Piper reached for Alex's hand, which was laying on the table._

'_You know...' Alex continued. 'I never even liked the bitch. Actually.. I really fucking hated her. But now that she's dying- I don't know. I just can't hold grudges against someone who's on their death bed..'_

'_Hey,' Piper cut in. 'Maybe she won't die, you said she might die, so she might as well survive, right?'_

'_I doubt. She had a kidney failure, her heart's out of control, it's a miracle she's still alive. The thing is, I'm not even gonna miss her. I don't even really care if she dies. She treated me like dirt all my life.'_

_Piper just nodded. _

'_I'm gonna see her tomorrow.' _

'_Alex, I'm sorry.' Piper said._

'_I know, you already said that..'_

'_Not for your aunt. I mean, for her too, but I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I don't hate you.'_

_Alex smiled.'Well, I don't hate you either.'_

_They stared at each other for a couple of seconds._

'_That was beautiful.' They were interrupted by Nicky, who was standing in the door, clapping._

'_How long have you been there?' Piper asked._

'_Long enough to hear your declaration.' Nicky smirked. 'Really heartwarming.'_

'_Very funny.' Alex said sarcastically. _

'_I was gonna get a beer from the fridge, but since you're having a moment here... I don't want to ruin it for you.'_

'_Too late.' Piper said._

'_Yup. Well I'm outie.' Nicky said and disappeared._

'_Um, so...uh,' Piper stuttered, searching for words to say. 'Friends?' that's all she got out._

'_Friends.' Alex chuckled._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>It was October 31st, Halloween, Friday. Everyone got a day off from work, even Red came home early, at 5 o'clock. Someone has to give candy to the trick-or-treaters, and since all Red's children will be off to Lorna's party, it has to be her. Stupid little brats come even here, to a damn apartment complex.<p>

Alex and Piper were getting out of the Mercedes in front of the hospital. Visiting hours would end at 6, so they had a little more than an hour to visit Alex's aunt.

They were on the 3rd floor, where auntie Lisa had her room.

'So,' Piper started. 'are you ready?'

'Yeah.' Alex replied. 'I've just gotta pee first.'

'Oh! Don't look for excuses, sasquatch. You've gotta see her sooner or later.'

'I'm not looking for excuses. I need to pee since we left home, so wait for me here, okay?'

'Fine.' Piper sat down on the couch outside auntie Lisa's room.

Alex walked in the restroom and what she saw made her gasp in surprise.

'Auntie? What are you doing here?'

Auntie Lisa was standing by the sink, washing her hands.

'What do people usually do in restrooms? Jesus, Alex...'

Alex studied her aunt. She wore jeans and a t-shirt, her usual outfit, which was quite surprising given the circumstances. She looked pretty healthy for someone who just overdosed 3 days ago.

'Aren't you supposed to be in your room?' Alex asked. She thought for a while. Something wasn't right. 'They said you're in a coma.'

'Well, as you can see, I'm not anymore.'

Alex looked at her with suspicion.

'Hey, look, Alex.' auntie Lisa started. 'I know, things were quite bad between us. I didn't mean to be so mean to you, or to beat you... I'm really sorry for all that.'

Alex just stared at her. She never expected her aunt to apologize to her.

'Well... It's okay.' It really wasn't, but what is she supposed to say?

Auntie Lisa smiled. 'I've gotta go now.' she walked towards the door. Alex couldn't move, this all was just so hard to process, it was too weird. When the door shut, she came back to her senses.

'Wait!' she rushed to the door, and looked around the hall, but auntie Lisa was nowhere to be seen. It's like she just disappeared.

'Alex!' the brunette heard her name being called and looked to her right. Piper was standing in front of auntie Lisa's room with a doctor.

She walked up to them.

'Alex, I'm so sorry.' Piper placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

'What happened?'

'Miss,' the doctor said. 'I'm sorry to inform you.. Your aunt passed about an hour ago.'

Alex looked at the doctor, completely shocked.

'We were about to call you-' the doctor continued but Alex interrupted him.

'Are you kidding me?' she asked. 'She.. I just saw her like a minute ago.'

'What? Alex, what are you talking about?' Piper frowned.

'In the restroom. Didn't you see her walk out?'

'No..'

'But-'

'Miss, I know it's hard to process...' the doctor said with a cautious voice, probably thinking Alex was crazy or something. 'I'll leave you two alone now.' he said and walked away.

'Piper, I swear, I just saw her.'

'But, the doctor said...'

'The doctor was lying, she was there! I wasn't seeing a fucking ghost!' Alex stopped for a while. 'Oh my god.. what if it was a ghost?' Alex said. She quickly shook that thought. 'No,no,no, that's.. that's bullshit, ghosts don't exist.' she looked at Piper, waiting for a confirmation.

'Well..' Piper said.

'What? ..You don't mean to tell me that I just talked to a fucking ghost..!' Alex laughed.

'Alex.. You see, it's Halloween.'

'You can't be serious!'

'I'm just saying that-' Piper stopped to think. 'You know how Halloween originated, right?' she asked. 'People believed that the boundaries between the spirit world and the world of the living overlap, and spirits are free to roam the Earth.'

'Piper, you don't actually believe that.' Alex laughed again.

'Well, other explanation is.. you were hallucinating. Like that episode of House M.D. where doctor House saw the dead chick, but it was all just in his head.'

'Right. Okay. So you're saying that I'm either batshit crazy, or I saw a fucking ghost.' Alex couldn't believe all the shit Piper just said.

'Yeah.' Piper nodded.

Alex thought about all of what just happened again. Auntie Lisa looked weird, healthy and all. There was no way she could look like that in her conditon. And the doctor said she died. He couldn't be lying. She wasn't crazy, she knew that, so the only option was, that it really was her ghost.

A wave of fear washed over Alex at the thought.

'Piper...' she grabbed the blondies hand. 'Let's get out of here.'

* * *

><p>It was 7 o'clock and everyone in the Reznikov household was getting ready for the party. Everyone has to show up in a costume.<p>

Nicky decided to dress up as the slutty maid from American Horror Story. She got her costume on e-bay. Maxim proved to be a skilled make-up artist. He made Nicky's right eye look like it took a bullet, just like on the show. It looked like an actual wound.

'Holy shit, dude.' Nicky said when she looked in the mirror.

'I know, right?' Max chuckled.

'It's great and all, but I can't see shit with this eye.'

'Well, you're not supposed to. It's been shot out, remember?'

Piper and Alex walked in Nicky's room. The blondie was dressed in a slutty soldier costume. Max already did her make up, a gunshot wound on her forehead with blood dripping down her face.

Nicky turned around and both Alex and Piper stepped back in shock.

'Shit!' Alex cursed. 'Why do you guys have to be slutty _and_ bloody at the same time?'

'Cause' it's halloween.' Nicky replied. 'It's all about the scare. And slutiness if you're a girl.'

Nicky studied Alex. She had a wedding dress with stickers on it. Stickers like FedEx or Russia. She held a cardboard box that looked like a suitcase, it also had stickers. In her other hand she held a bouquet.

Nicky pointed at her 'And you are?-'

'She's a Russian mail order bride.' Piper said.

Nicky and Max laughed.

'I'm on a budget, okay?' Alex said defensively. 'And it was Red's idea. She made me pick up an accent too- hey what the fuck?' she asked when Max sprayed the rest of the fake blood all over her.

'I'm not done yet.' Max smirked. He took a pair of scissors and started cutting the dress. Alex just stood there with her arms spread. Then he messed up her hair and when he was done, he took a step back and Piper and Nicky joined him. All the three of them looked at Alex.

'Here. Now you're a serial-killer Russian mail order bride.'

Alex turned around to look in the mirror. 'Dude... This is amazing!'

Max held out his hands and got a high five from both Nicky and Piper.

They made their way to the car under umbrellas and quickly got in. There was a storm. Alex was worried, she hoped the lights won't go out again. Max put on a red and white striped sweater and glasses before they left. He was Waldo.

They stood in front of the elevator. It finally arrived and everyone got in, except Alex.

'Come on.' Piper held out her hand and smiled.

Alex took it and reluctantly stepped in. The elevator started moving, and Alex started praying. When they arrived at the 22nd floor she sighed in relief.

They heard the music from Lorna's apartment the moment they stepped out. _This is going to be one hell of a party._


	11. Halloween II

**Chapter 11 :) the second part of Halloween ( a week after Halloween...), but it's not even freaky - the focus is on Vauseman:P btw - imagine Oliver looking like Alex Pettyfer. Enough of cock-block guys like Larry -_-**

* * *

><p>As soon as they stepped in the apartment, the muffled sound of the music they heard from the hall turned loud enough to make you believe you're on an actual concert.<p>

'_Don't feel the reaper' _was blaring from the huge speakers beside the plasma TV. Halloween music. Nice. Alex haven't noticed how expensive Lorna's things were the last time she was here. She was wondering how she could afford it with the paycheck of a waitress.

Lorna was standing by the bar, cheering at something that couldn't be seen from where they stood, because of the small crowd around. She was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and Nicky immidiately felt like the Big Bad Wolf.

She noticed their arrival and waved cheerfully. 'Alex, Piper! I'm so glad you made it here without an accident this time!' she rushed to them with a bottle of Hennessy in her hand.

'Me too.' Alex mumbled. 'I didn't know you were living such a high-end life Lorna.' she said looking around. The living room was huge, there was an L-shaped leather couch big enough for at least 15 people to sit comfortably, a home bar with a counter full of expensive liquor, a plasma TV, the stereo, an aquarium built into the wall and a pool table.

The entire room was decorated with pumpkins, skulls, spiders and other Halloween themed decorations.

'Yeah, I guess you could say that.' Lorna chuckled. 'Come, join us. We're having a shot competiton.' she nodded towards the bar and they finally saw what was going on. Poussey and Taystee were drinking shots, one after the other, trying to be the first one to down them all.

Poussey just finished her last shot when they walked to them. Taystee still had one left. Everyone cheered for the winner.

'Yo, that ain't fair!' Taystee frowned at Poussey.

'Just cuz' you can't drink it don't mean it ain't fair T.' Poussey laughed.

'Nah, you just an alcoholic. It ain't fair to compete against an alcoholic.'

'Yeah,' Poussey chuckled 'blame it on me.'

She suddenly felt the Henny hit her like a brick. 'Damn, I gotta sit.' she still chuckled.

She leaned onto Taystee and they both walked to the couch in a tipsy manner.

'Okay, who's next?' Lorna asked. There was a silence. 'No-one? I guess I'll just have to pick.' she smiled and paused. 'Piper.'

'Oh, no, no way.' Piper stepped back but Max stopped her by standing behind her.

'Come on, blondie! Show em' how it's done.'

Piper looked around and saw everyone's anticipating expression.

'Okay.' she gave up and stepped closer to the bar.

'So,' Lorna started. 'Piper and...' she looked around the small crowd and smirked when her eyes landed on the perfect person 'Nicky.'

'No shit!' Nicky looked at the red-coated girl who had a shit eating grin on her face.

She stepped next to Piper. Lorna placed 5 shot-glasses in front of each of them. She poured the Henny in them.

'You guys think it's a good idea to start the party like this?' Alex asked amused at the fact her friends are probably going to literally knock themselves out soon.

'Why?' Nicky asked.  
>'You haven't drank anything today yet, so..'<p>

'Shut up and watch. I'll kick blondies ass so hard.'

'Ha, you're quite sure of yourself Nicky, but you're forgetting that I come from a family that solved every problem with whiskey _and_ even more whiskey.' Piper grinned.

'Shit, you're right.' Nicky chuckled. 'You got them alcoholic genes. But then again, I'm not exactly a lightweight myself.. Ey Lorna, what does the winner get?'

'..Drunk.' Lorna shrugged. 'Shall we begin?'

'I'm ready.' Nicky grinned

'Okay. 3..2..1, go.'

Piper and Nicky began downing the liquor.

They were going at the same pace, until Nicky stopped at the 3rd shot to shudder. She quickly started drinking again, but it was too late. Piper was already ahead of her. She wasn't giving up though, she drank the last two shots so fast she finished at the exact same time as Piper.

The crowd cheered for both of them.

'It looks like we have a tie.' Lorna announced.

'So, what now?' Nicky leaned on the bar. The alcohol went to her head with the speed of sound.

'Maybe you should have another round.' Alex chuckled.

'Thank you, Alex. You're uh... reealy helpful.' Nicky let out a clumsy laugh at the end of her sentence and stumbled in a standing position...

Alex laughed 'Well, well, it seems like 'not exactly lightweight' Nicky got drunk a little too quickly.. On the other hand, Piper seems alright so far.' she smirked towards the blondie.

'Yeah.' Piper grinned, the Henny hit her too, but not as much as it hit Nicky. 'I told you, I'm an alcoholic.' It's wasn't quite true, she used to drink a lot more than appropriate back then, but she didn't want to ruin her career by being a drunk, so now she restrains herself - mostly.

'What the fuck.. hey you guys,' Nicky already struggled to form a proper sentence 'why is my eye bleedin'?' she was touching her right eye with the fake bullet wound and smeared fake blood all over her face.

'Pfft..' Piper giggled 'Are you retarded?' she asked in an amused voice and stumbled a bit, brushing Lorna's shoulder. 'Hey, Little Red Riding bitch' she looked at Lorna 'I've gotta pee, come with me.' she said and put an arm around Lorna's shoulder.

'Oh, you wanna take Halloween selfies?' Lorna asked excited.

'Yeah.' Piper laughed 'We will take Halloween selfies.' she said and they started to walk towards the bathroom when Nicky noticed them.

'Where are you guys goin'?' she shouted 'Are you going to fuck? Wait for me, I want a threesome!' she wanted to walk after them but she stumbled and Alex caught her.

'Oh my god.' she laughed 'Let's sit down.' she helped Nicky by allowing the red head to lean on her.

They somehow made it to the couch and Alex helped Nicky to sit down.

'Wait for me here. I'll go get a drink.'

'I don't want any more drinks.' Nicky groaned.

'For myself, idiot.' Alex chuckled.

Alex came back with a martini and sat down next to Nicky.

* * *

><p>Piper and Lorna got back in the living room. They took a lot of selfies, because once Lorna starts taking them, she can't stop.<p>

She went to greet some new guests and Piper noticed Nicky and Alex sitting on the couch, chatting. She approached them and wanted to join, when she heard Nicky say 'So, Alex, tell me bout' you' she pointed at Alex 'and Chaps. You guys seem all lovey dovey lately.' she grinned.

'There's no me and Chaps.' Alex said. 'There's no lovey dovey... stuff either. Me and Piper have a purely physical relationship.'

Piper stood there listening to everything. She felt disappointment when she heard it.

'Really?' Nicky asked skeptically. 'It doesn't seem like that to me.'

'And what does it seem like to you?'

'Well, I mean.. the way you look at her, y'know..'

Alex chuckled 'Nicky, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying.'

'Drunk yeah, but not blind.'

'Piper and I are just friends, okay? Intimately close friends, nothing more.' Alex said strictly.

'So she doesn't mean anything to you?'

Alex was quiet for a second. 'Well, she fucks real good.'

When the blondie heard that, an overwhelming sadness took over her. She went to the bar to find some more alcohol. She took a bottle of cranberry vodka. She sat down on the bar stool and started to drink.

'Don't you think you should mix that?' Lorna approached her.

'It's flavored, it's already mixed.' Piper shrugged.

'Lorna!' Nicky shouted from the couch. She gestured for Lorna to join her and Alex. Piper looked their way. Alex smiled at her. How dare she? She gave her a stare and kept drinking. As she did that, the sadness quickly turned into anger.

_What kind of a fucked up game is Alex playing with you? This is your own fault, for letting yourself fall for her, so now she can hurt you. _

Piper decided she won't waste any more time fucking around with Alex. It will never be anything meaningful anyway. She needed to get her mind off her. She started looking for some hot people. The chicks were not hot enough, and most of the guys neither. But there was one lonely looking hottie in a soldier costume standing by the wall. Piper approached him.

'Hey.'

'Hey yourself.' he greeted back with a british accent.

'You seem pretty lonely for someone so hot.'

The guy chuckled. 'I don't know anyone here. I'm a friend of Lorna's. She invited me, but.. I'm quite bored.'

'So much for being a good host.' Piper smiled.

'My name is Oliver.' he held out his hand.

He was blonde with blue eyes and he too wore a soldier costume. _We are a perfect match._

'I'm Piper.' she gave him her hand and he kissed it.

* * *

><p>'..and that's how me and Christopher met.'<p>

Lorna just finished telling the story about her 'love at first sight'.

'Interesting.' Alex said.

'Yeah, it would be even more interesting if I haven't heard it a million times already.' Nicky took a sip of her Shnapps.

'Hey, I thought you and Piper were like, friends with benefits.' Lorna said.

Alex frowned 'Yeah, why?'

'Is _that_ a part of the arrangement?' she pointed at the bar, where Piper flirted with some blonde guy.

Alex looked at them.

'That little bitch.' she cursed.

'What's the matter Alex? Are we jealous?' Nicky mocked.

'No.'

'I thought she doesn't mean anything to you.'

'She- Oh, no, no, no, what does she think she's doing?' Alex snapped when Piper ran her hand along the dude's thigh and leaned _really_ close to him.

Nicky grinned. 'Getting laid.'

'So I'm not enough for her, huh?'

'I don't think that's the case.' Nicky said and Alex gave her a questioning look. 'Well, in my experience, you're pretty good at fucking. And I don't think she misses dick-'

'Nicky!'

'Whoops, sorry.' Nicky forgot that she was never supposed to bring up that one time she and Alex did it. Not even hint at it.

Alex shook her head, growing more and more irritated.

'Hold on,' Lorna said, 'you guys had sex?' she asked with a little laugh at the end of her question.

'Well, we were drunk. And very, very lonely. So we had a little fun, right Alex?'

Alex wasn't paying attention to Nicky. She was too busy giving Piper a death stare.

'That little shallow asshole.' she mumbled under her breath. She suddenly stood up.

'Where are you going?' Nicky asked.

'I'm going to show that stupid cunt bitch. She thinks she can just flirt like that with random guys, right in front of me..' she started walking towards the two flirting blondes.

Nicky found jealous Alex amusing but scary at the same time. She hoped she's not going to punch the guy or something.

Piper smiled as she talked with Oliver, but when she noticed Alex approaching, her smile quickly faded.

'Good evening.' Alex said with a frighteningly polite tone.

'Alex.'

'Piper. You want to intoduce me to your new friend?'

'Oh, I'm Oliver.' he held out his hand for Alex, who took it.

'Nice to meet you, Oliver.' the brunette smiled. 'So this is who you decided to fuck tonight?'

Piper got even more angry and Oliver confused.

'I must say, you have a pretty good taste. The question is, why didn't you even bother to tell me you were gonna pick someone up.'

Piper laughed 'Well, Alex, it's not like we are dating or something, so I think I'm free to pick up whoever I want to, _without_ telling you.'

Alex smirked. She came up with an evil idea.

'Yeah.' she said and put an arm around Oliver's shoulder. 'That's true.'

Piper looked at what Alex was doing and anger and confusion were mixing inside her.

'The same goes for me right?' Alex grinned. 'Oliver, do you think I'm hot?'

Oliver nervously laughed 'Yeah.'

'Hotter than her?' she nodded towards Piper.

'Well, I think you're both perfect 10s, but, see I prefer brunettes more.' he smiled at Alex, who put her other hand on his thigh, just like Piper did a few moments ago.

The blondie fought the urge to puch Alex in the face. She took a sip of the vodka.

'You're pretty hot yourself.' Alex smirked at Oliver.

'What- Alex, you don't even like guys!' Piper snapped.

'No, but I could make an exception for this sweet boy-candy.' Alex run her hand through Oliver's hair.

Piper's blood was boiling. 'You know what? _Fuck you._' she told Alex. 'And fuck you too.' she turned towards Oliver. 'Fuck both of you.' she took the bottle of vodka and stormed towards the balcony.

Alex watched her.

'What was this all about?' Oliver asked.

Alex looked at him. Poor guy, he had to be in the middle of their bullshit.

'You didn't mean it when you said you would make an exception for me, right?' he chuckled 'I mean, you don't just turn straight for the night.'

'Yeah.' Alex chuckled too. 'I'm sorry.'

'So, you two seem to have a pretty complicated relationship.'

'We do. Sort of. It doesn't matter.'

'No?' he gave her an amused look and swigged his whiskey.

'Oh, come on! You too? You don't even know us.' Alex was tired of people sticking their noses into her and Piper's relationship.

'Maybe, but you must really like her if you went as far as flirting with me.'

'I did that to make her jealous and angry for stealing her catch. Does it mean I like her?' She did this because she was angry at Piper for flirting with someone else, despite what she told Nicky earlier. It wasn't even really true. She just wanted to get the red-head out of her ass.

'I don't know, does it?'

'Hmm, smartass.' Alex smirked. She looked at the direction Piper went. 'I should probably go after her.' Oliver nodded. 'Sorry for leaving you here.'

'It's okay. Seems like it's not my lucky night.' he sighed.

Alex gave him one last grin and walked to the balcony.

* * *

><p>It was still raining outside, but the balcony was under another balcony, which served like a roof.<p>

Piper was sitting on a swing bench, drinking her vodka. Alex sat next to her.

Piper gave her a stare. 'Go away.'

'No.'

'I suggest you do, before I punch you in the fucking face.'

'No.' Alex repeated.

Piper gave up. She needed more alcohol to handle this. She took a huge gulp of the vodka. The bottle was already nearly half-empty.

'Have you been carrying that bottle around the whole evening?' Alex asked.

Piper didn't respond. _Fine._ Alex thought. It was quiet for about half a minute.

'It's quite cold out here.' Alex shivered.

'It's fine. My vodka keeps me warm.'

Alex chuckled but then turned serious. 'Piper, what was that all about? Why did you-'

'What?' Piper cut in. 'Flirt with someone else? I think we are past that. I already explained it to you. In fact, you agreed. Why aren't you in there, fucking your new _boy_ catch?'

'Oh, that? I just wanted to make you angry.'

'Yeah? Well, guess what, I'm really fucking angry.'

'You know what? You actually have no right to be.' Alex stated.

Piper raised her eyebrows.

'I mean, we come here to this fucking party, and you just go ahead and start flirting with some random folk, and you're the one who's angry? I should be the one. And I am.'

'Why? We only have a 'purely physical relationship', don't we?'

Alex frowned. 'Oh, shit.' She realized Piper somehow heard what she told Nicky and all her anger at her was gone in a moment. 'Piper, listen. I didn't mean any of that.'

'You didn't? You sounded quite convincing.' Piper shot back and drank more.

'I just said that so Nicky would leave me alone with her bullshit.'

Piper studied Alex. 'So you didn't mean it?'

Alex shook her head.

'Then tell me, what is that you feel towards me? Do you feel anything at all?'

Alex thought about what to say. Thought about what she feels.

'I do. I-' _What do I feel? Oh, man. It can't be that difficult to figure out. I like spending time with Pipes, I like it when she smiles, and I like it even more when she does all her other totally ridiculous facial expressions. She's funny. And cute. And I can't remember the last time I was so happy. Like whenever I'm with her. Does it mean I like her? That's a dumb fucking question, of coure I do. But what if I feel something more? What if I, God forbid, love her? No. That's not it. That's definitely not it. But how do I know? Either way, I have to tell her what she means to me, or she might just decide to end this ridiculous relationship._

'I like you.' Alex finally said.

Piper laughed 'You like me. That's all?'

'Yes?'

Piper nodded 'Well, okay.. I like you too.'

Alex was quiet. Thousands of thoughts were swirling inside her head. She didn't know how to put in words what she really felt.

'Piper, I don't _just_ like you- I mean' Alex stopped and Piper raised her eyebrows. She was amused at how Alex _tried_ to talk about her feelings. 'I mean I like you a lot.' _What the fuck, brain?_ Alex mentally cursed.

'Oh yeah, that's more than just simply like, I guess.' Piper laughed.

Alex laughed too. 'It's just so hard to figure it out, you know. What I feel..'

'Trust me, I know. I'm the same.' Piper admitted. 'God, why do feelings have to be so complicated?'

Alex chuckled. 'Maybe they're not. Maybe it's just poeple who complicate them. Or maybe we are just dumb fucks who can't figure them out no matter how simple they are.'

Piper giggled. 'Oh, Alex. Don't go all philosophical on me when I've got half a bottle of vodka in me.'

Alex laughed. She took Piper's hand and the blondie smiled at her.

There was a short silence between them before Alex spoke up 'Piper, do you want to be my girlfriend?'

Piper got wide eyed with surprise. She couldn't hold back a huge smile. 'Are you serious?'

'Yes.' Alex said. 'You know, when I'm with you, I get this warm fuzzy feeling and-'

Piper interrupted the brunette's cheesy speech with her lips. Alex grinned 'Yes? Is that a yes?'

'Yes.' Piper breathed between the kisses. 'Yes.'

They continued making out for a long time before they finally pulled away and smiled at each other like two idiots. Piper felt dizzy, probably from the alcohol, but maybe it was just Alex.

They felt like some dumb teenagers, but it was all right. It's how it was supposed to be. They were both so happy they could die.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. I don't know what I'm doing, srsly. Please leave a review:)<strong>


	12. Note

**Hi, people**

**This is not an actual chapter, just an authors note.**

**So for those who read this story - I will update as soon as I can but right now I dont even have my computer :( I will probably post in a span of a week.**

**I kinda lost the track with OITNB cause I searched for a substitute and I found it.. I have been too caught up with AHS, Orphan Black, House of Cards, etc... :P**

**I was a little busy with school shit too. Im failing from 3 different subjects so theres a lot to study:P**

**So thank you for the patience and no worries Ill continue this story soon:))**


End file.
